Fatal Attraction, Forbidden Love
by Chaotic Tranquility
Summary: Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione are finally together leaving Harry with alot of time to himself. Harry and Draco Slash, Please Read and Review. Warning: Violence and Language.
1. Strange Looks

**Warning: Some language**

**Strange Looks**

"Get up dears!" Mrs. Weasly's voice rang out through the darkness, "Time to get back to school!"

Harry heard Ron groan, "Aw 5 more minutes!"

"No, come on, you two don't need to be late." Mrs. Weasly said firmly throwing open the curtains, and letting the bright morning light pour in and leaving the room.

Harry rolled over and stuffed his head under his pillow trying to block out the sun. He lay like that for a few minutes until he heard Ron start snoring, and decided that was his cue to get up. He sat up and tried to open his eyes, but was completely blinded by the sunlight that reflected off of a mirror at the other side of the room. Blindly he groped around the night stand at his left for his glasses, but they weren't there. 'Where the hell did I put them' he thought to himself blocking the sun with his hand and blinking rapidly trying to clear his vision. Slowly his vision became clearer and clearer! He gazed around his room at Number 12 Grimmauld place seeing everything in perfectly clear detail. Suddenly he smacked himself in the forehead, "You dumb git! Hermione fixed your eyes two months ago" he said in a whisper shaking his head

Harry stumbled out of bed and jabbed Ron in the ribs with his finger, Ron's body jumped and he rolled over. "Sorry mate, I'll stop snoring."

"Ron get up, there is a naked girl standing in the doorway. She says she won't go away until she gets to shag you!" Harry said his voice filled with mock excitement.

"Hermione," Ron said sitting bolt upright and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Harry nearly fell to the floor with hysterical laughter, "Her…mi…one!" he said between fits of laughter. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his upper left arm.

"Shut up, Harry!" Ron huffed and stocked out of the room

Ron has had a thing for their best friend Hermione since their first meeting on the Hogwarts Express 6 years ago. He had always been a little bit touchy about it too. Harry finally calmed himself and made his way down to breakfast.

The two remaining Weasly children who went to school and Hermione were sitting around the table while Mrs. Weasly bustled about in the kitchen. Harry sat down next to Ginny and smiled.

"Well it's nice to see his Highness has finally decided to join us." she said with a small bow and a giggle.

Harry only laughed, Mrs. Weasly glanced over, noticed Harry had joined the, and hurried over to give him his plate of bacon, eggs, and toast.  
"Harry, hurry and eat dear, Arthur will be here in 15 minutes with the car."

As told Harry hurried with his breakfast, then zoomed back up stairs to make sure everything was packed. As usual, things had spread around all through the house. Everyone hurried around and gathered their things and ran upstairs to change. Harry quickly got dressed and put his wand in his back pocket and grabbed Hedwig's cage.

"Locomotor trunks," Harry heard from the door, Mrs. Weasly was standing there and directing Harry and Ron's trunks out of the room. Harry turned 16 a few months earlier and was still too young to use magic outside of Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasly directed the trunks out of Grimmauld place and set them down in front of the car that Mr. Weasly had just pulled up in, and then hurried off to help the girls.

"Good morning ladies and gents!" Mr. Weasly said in a chipper voice when the girls arrived. "Are you all ready for a new school year?"

The foursome grumbled their usual and helped Mr. Weasly get their trunks, and the two owl cages into the magically expanded trunk of the car. "Sorry kids, I didn't have time to expand the backseat. Soo," he said drawing out the 'o' sound, "Ron and Harry sit down and Hermione and Ginny sit on there laps."

Ron and Harry both groaned in complaint, "Dad cant you expand it now? I don't want Ginny sitting on my lap! It is just plain strange!"

"No Ron! Just do as your father said and get in." Mrs. Weasly snapped.

Ron opened his mouth to argue but Hermione quickly interrupted him," Oh shut up Ron! I'll sit on your lap, hurry up and get in! We are going to be late!" she shrieked pushing Ron in and easing herself down onto his legs.

Ron went bright red, and hastily covered the noticeable bulge that was growing in his jeans. Harry only laughed as Ginny settled herself on to his lap.

Hermione must have felt something poking her in the ass and figured out what it was because she whispered loudly, "Just pretend Draco is the one sitting here not me!"

It must have worked to because the bulge quickly disappeared and Ron sighed with relief, "Thanks"

An image of the blonde boy flickered to life in Harry's mind. He wondered if this would be the year that they are finally able to be civil to each other. Then he shook his head, he knew better then to think that, things will probably never change.

The Malfoy's were in league with Voldemort, so Harry and Draco could never be friends. Even if they did become friends Ron would probably go through the roof, Ron hated Draco more then anything.

The ride to the train station by very quickly, Harry could have sworn that he only blinked three times and they were there piling out of the car and rushing into the station. Once they were in and standing at the barrier of 9 ¾ Mrs. Weasly gave them all a kiss on the forehead, "Be extra good this year, all of you. We will keep you informed the best we can as things happen." With that she pushed them all through the barrier.

They hurried to the train, once inside the foursome split into pairs. Ginny and Harry found an empty compartment, while Ron and Hermione went to the prefect car. Dumbledore must have decided that Harry still had too much on his plate to be a prefect. Ginny and Harry had hardly settled in their compartment when Ginny left to find some friends.

Harry was slightly grateful to be left alone, he could catch up on the sleep he had lost last night do to his reoccurring nightmare. When his dreams of the long corridor stopped a new one had quickly taken its place. Big red eyes, a flash of green, evil laughter, and another body crashing into his followed closely by heart wrenching sobs coming from Harry's own throat.

He hadn't yet told any one about it, he was waiting until he could speak to professor Dumbledore in person. There were still spies for Voldemort everywhere, and Harry had to be extra careful he was on the top of Voldemort's list; he always had been and will be until the day that one of them dies. The entire summer had gone by went by without so much as a peep from Voldemort and his followers. Now that the Ministry knew he was back everyone expected him to show himself, but nothing had happened what so ever.  
Harry was, for some reason, not at all worried about it. He knew that Voldemort would appear eventually and when he did Harry would be ready. He had been reading the set of "Defense against the Dark Arts" books he got last Christmas from Lupin and Sirius over and over again. He managed to have the whole set memorized the first month of the summer holiday.

Thinking of these books brought painful memories flooding into his mind. Sirius… that was the most painful one he owned. He remembered how he saw his godfather fall back gracefully into the void behind the curtain in the Department of Mysteries down in the basement of the Ministry of Magic. He remembered how all he could think was that he would reappear in a few seconds and grin at him like he always did, but slowly the realization that he would never come back sank into his mind. Harry didn't spend much time grieving for him though, he spent a lot of time planning his revenge, and his revenge would be sweet.

Rage slowly started to claim Harry's body to the point that he was starting to shake. He closed his eyes and took a few deep calming breaths and shoved the rage right back down where it came from. He knew that bottling up emotions wasn't good for him but he wanted to save all the pain and rage for Voldemort.

"Alright there Scar-Head," Came a voice from the door of his compartment. Harry looked over quickly to find Malfoy with a sneer on his face. His body guards Crabbe and Goyle not to far away, like usual.

"I am just wonderful Ferret," Harry said in the nastiest tone he could muster. He was never afraid of Malfoy or Crabbe and Goyle for that matter. He knew he could take them in a matter of seconds.

"Tsk, Tsk, Potter, I think that I am going to have to take 5 points from Gryffindor for that nasty tone, and another 5 for the nasty look you are giving me now, and another 5 for the fact that I just don't like you." Malfoy said with a gleeful look on his face. He was trying to pick a fight with Harry, but Harry was smarter then that.

"Oh and I guess I will take another 5 points because you are friends with a weasel." Malfoy added snickering and walking away with Crabbe and Goyle following closely.

Harry shook his head, he was right before, and things between them would never change. Harry watched as Malfoy walked away, Malfoy suddenly looked back and Harry caught his gaze. There was a strange look in the silvery blue of his eyes. A quizzical look entered the brilliant green of Harry's eyes; Malfoy caught it and quickly looked away.

'What the hell was that?' Harry thought to himself. He had seen it so many times before but where? Just then Ron and Hermione burst into the compartment.

"Was Malfoy bothering you, mate?" Ron asked dropping himself into the seat across from Harry.

"Na, he just took a shit load of points from our House for a nasty tone and look I gave him." Harry said with a shrug, he wasn't too worried about it, he knew that Hermione could earn them back in a heart beat.

"Oh really, I just took ten points from both Crabbe and Goyle for jinxing first years." Hermione said sitting on Ron's lap.

Harry felt his eyes get big, "Hermione, you do realize that you are sitting on Ron's lap don't you?

"Well of course I realize it, he is actually quite comfortable." she stated and wiggled slightly.

"Hey, would you mind holding still?" Ron said almost out of breath, "That Malfoy thing only works for so long." he said turning red.

Hermione giggled and Harry laughed.

"Ha ha, yea laugh it up, but you would feel the exact same way if you had Cho sitting on your dick." He said pointedly at Harry, "Have you seen her this year? She is looking fine as hell! OUCH!" he yelped as Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.

They started to bicker as usual, and Hermione slid off of Ron's lap. Harry's mind started to wander; it normally did when they started to fight. Suddenly it dawned on him! That is where he had seen Malfoy's look before! It was the same look that Ron always gave Hermione when he thought no one was looking. Malfoy wanted Harry? Harry shook the idea out of his head and turned to watch out the window of the train at the country side flying by.

The rest of the ride went by in a blur of people. Some stopped in to say hi and others stopped by just to chat for a minute. He got a few apologies from some people that said they should have believed him all along. He really didn't have much to say, so most people left after a minute or two.

Ron and Hermione had to leave to help watch over the others and make sure that no fights broke out, they were Prefects after all. After they left Harry slipped on his robes and readied himself to start a new school year. A year that he had no idea would change his life forever.

The train came to a stop and Harry and all the other students spilled into the small corridor. Harry was one of the lucky ones that made it out before it became to crazy. He got pushed and shoved so many times that he almost fell on the person in front of him three different times. That was nothing compared to the people behind him, if someone happened to fall no body was going to help them up, they just stepped over or on them to get passed. Somehow Harry managed to make it to the carriages and into the Great Hall without so much as stepping on anyone's foot.

Once inside Harry found a spot at the Gryffindor table and sat down to wait for Ron and Hermione. They soon entered; Ron had a hold of Hermione's hand and was helping to get her through the massive crowd. They reached the table and sat down; Hermione was almost sitting on Ron's lap again that's how close they were.

"I am sure glad you two finally got together." Harry said as they sat down.

"Are we that obviously together?" Ron asked grinning and wrapping his arm around Hermione, who grinned also.

"Nope I was just guessing" Harry said shrugging and pretending not to notice, then turning and grinning as well.

Just then Malfoy and his usual gang walked into the Great Hall. They all strutted over, with Malfoy in the lead, and sat down at their usual places at the Slytherin table. Pansy Perkins was telling Malfoy something that looked rather interesting, but Malfoy wasn't listening. His eyes wandered around the Great Hall and they stopped on Harry. Malfoy didn't seem to notice that Harry was looking right at him; the look he gave him earlier entered his eyes again. It seemed that he was daydreaming about something while looking straight at Harry. Malfoy must have realized that Harry was looking at him and not anywhere else because as soon as Malfoy looked into Harry's eyes the somewhat loving look was replaced by a look of pure loathing and contempt.

'Wow he's good at that.' Harry thought to himself turning back to Ron and Hermione.

Soon everyone had taken there seats, and through the doors of the Great Hall burst Professor McGonagall and the usual band of terrified first years. Professor McGonagall carried a short stool and the Sorting Hat. She led the first years up to the front of the Great Hall, set down the stool with the Sorting Hat on top of it, and stepped back to allow it to speak. It sang its usual song with a warning in it. Basically it told them the same thing as last year, all together they are strong but separated they are weak. The students and teachers applauded and then Professor McGonagall stepped back up.

She pulled out her list of alphabetical names and called the first new student forward, and the Sorting began. Gryffindor ended up with about ten or so first years. Harry had lost count after about the fourth one because Malfoy was staring at him again. All Harry could do was stare back, he was so confused, last year and every year before that Malfoy just flat out hated Harry and he would do anything to show just how much he hated him. Why was he now suddenly acting like he was totally mesmerized by Harry?

Harry and Malfoy stared at each other for the longest time, then suddenly Hermione poked him in the ribs, "What are you looking at, Harry? Were you even listening? Professor Dumbledore just gave his speech!" Hermione said bringing him out of the other boys silvery gaze and back into reality.

"What, oh yea I heard it, very inspiring!" Harry said blinking and trying not to sound so confused.

Hermione shook her head, and Ron just smiled. The golden plates that had sat before them empty, were now near overflowing with a variety of delicious foods. Everyone started in; Ron already had a plate full of chicken, steak, and potatoes by the time that Harry glanced at him again.  
Harry for some reason didn't have too much of an appetite. He ate a bit of ham and drank some pumpkin juice, it kind of tasted like saw dust and colored water. Soon dessert appeared, but Harry didn't eat any of that. The noise level in the Great hall started working its way back up to deafening, and Harry was now ready for bed.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hand and the room went silent. "Now is time for bed, please go rest your weary heads. House Prefects will now please help the first years to the dorms." He said in a voice that echoed through the silence.

Harry told Ron and Hermione that he would meet them upstairs and headed off. He knew a short cut to the Gryffindor tower, and he wanted to get there before anyone else.

"Password," the portrait of the Fat Lady asked.

"Erm…Snicker doodle" Harry guessed.

The lady nodded and her portrait swung open to reveal the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. Harry was surprised; he hadn't expected that a muggle cookie type would be the password. He climbed through the hole and into the common room, it was empty, and the only sound that could be heard was the merry crackling of the fire that burned bright in the fireplace.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, as he made his way up to the boy's dormitories. He entered his dorm, walked over to his bed, and flopped down on it. Why did he feel so shitty all of a sudden? His body felt like it was made of lead and his scar was tingling painfully. It had been tingling all summer, but now it seemed to be a bit worse.

He rolled over on his side; his robes tangling up around him. Now feeling very agitated Harry got up and tore them off. That was probably the only thing he hated about his school robes is that they always somehow tangled around him. He stocked over and opened the trunk at the foot of his bed in search of his pajamas, but he found something more to his liking. When he opened the lid to his trunk he discovered that his Firebolt had been placed gently on top of all his clothes. Harry didn't think he would ever see it again; Professor Umbridge had confiscated it last year when she put a life long ban from Quidditch on him for fighting. Now here it was!

Harry picked it up and examined every inch of it, it vibrated slightly as he held it. His Firebolt wanted to fly as bad as he did, he would try to take it out tomorrow for sure. A piece of paper fell from between the bristles at the end and fluttered to the floor. Harry bent down and picked it up. It read:  
"Here is your Firebolt back; you left it here at the end of term last year. You will, I'm sure, be pleased to know that your life long ban from Quidditch has been lifted and I expect to see you out on the field with the rest of the team as soon as Quidditch season starts."

Harry smiled; he knew Dumbledore wouldn't stand for that ban for long. Just then Dean, Seamus, and Neville walked into the room chatting merrily about their summers. Every one exchanged a few 'Hellos' and 'how was your summers'. They all changed into their pajamas and chatted for a while, and then one by one they all disappeared behind the hangings on their beds.


	2. Midnight Happenings

**Warning: Some language**

**Midnight Happenings**

Ron soon made his way into the room, he looked pretty drained. Harry sat up and held out his Firebolt, "Look, Dumbledore got it back for me, AND I can play Quidditch again!" he said excitedly.

"That's great Harry, we are really are going to kick ass this year with you back this year. Do you mind if we talk in the morning? I am beat and my bed is calling my name." Ron said yawning widely and flopping down on his bed fully clothed.

"Yeah that's fine," Harry said but he doubted that Ron had heard him seeing as he was already snoring loudly. Harry smiled and laid back down, he stared at the canopy for a long time. Something was keeping him wide awake even though he was physically and emotionally drained.Suddenly his stomach gave a loud growl, he hadn't eaten much at dinner, and maybe if he got something to eat it would help him fall asleep.

Harry climbed out of bed and went again to his trunk. Digging quietly to the bottom he grabbed his invisibility cloak and his Marauders Map, and slunk out of the room. The common room was empty again, the embers of the fire burned dimly. He didn't think that he had been upstairs long enough for the fire to go out. He glanced at the clock, 1:32, wow he was up there way longer then he had thought.

Harry slipped on his invisibility cloak and opened the map, pulling out his wand he tapped the empty parchment and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." With in seconds a map of Hogwarts drew itself onto the blank parchment. Harry studied it carefully, Filtch the caretaker, was in the dungeons as well as Professor Snape. Professor Dumbledore was in his study pacing as usual, and all the other professors were asleep in their rooms. Harry folded up the map and silently climbed out of the portrait hole; The Fat Lady was fast asleep and didn't even notice.

Harry moved down the many changing staircases quickly remembering to jump over the disappearing one in the middle of one set. He made it all the way down to the portrait of the bowl of fruit without a hint of trouble. He pulled off his cloak and wrapped it up under his arm then he reached up and tickled the pear, a little trick Fred and George had taught him. The pear giggled and the portrait swung open revealing a tiny door the barely reached Harry's waist.

Harry knelt down and opened the door. Three small house elves dressed in tea towels tied toga style for uniforms rushed over and bowed.

"Hi, do you have any left over chicken or anything? I kind of have to be quick too," Harry said smiling.

"Yes Harry Potter sir, we have plenty of left over chicken. Would you like potatoes, dessert and pumpkin juice as well sir?" squeaked the middle elf.

Harry nodded and the house elves set off. In seconds they had a gourmet picnic for one set up in a basket. It took all three of them to carry the basket back to Harry. Harry thanked them and stood up, the elves bowed and closed the door and the portrait of the fruit closed soon afterward. The basket was rather heavy, Harry set it down and pulled on his invisibility cloak, then quickly checked his map, no one. He put the map away and grabbed up the basket.

He was about to turn the corner when all of a sudden a silvery blonde blur flew around the corner out of nowhere. Harry didn't have time to dodge it before it crashed into him with full force.

"What the fuck," Harry yelled as he and that something toppled to the floor. The invisibility cloak slipped off of Harry as he fell and landed delicately on the floor next to them.

"Potter," said a familiar voice, "What the hell are you doing down here."

"I was about to ask you the same thing Malfoy," Harry said opening is eyes and looking right into Draco's silvery blue ones which were surprisingly close to him. Harry now noticed that it was kind of hard to breathe, 'Malfoy takes my breath away?' Harry thought skeptically to himself. Then, feeling stupid, he realized that Draco had fallen on top of him and was crushing his chest.

"Err, would you mind getting off of my chest you are a lot heavier then you look and you are crushing my ribs." Harry said grunting and pushing trying to push Draco to the side. Draco seemed reluctant to get up at first, and then climbed slowly off of Harry. Draco held out a hand to help Harry up, but Harry just eyed him untrustingly.

"Fine I won't help you up," Draco said pulling back his hand and stepping away from Harry.

"Sorry I just don't know if I can trust you, you have done a lot to me in the past if you will remember." Harry said slowly sitting up. His head gave and ungrateful throb that pulsed all the way down his back. He groaned and stood up; Draco had hit him pretty hard.

"Yeah I remember, but I am thinking that it's not that serious." Draco said shrugging.

"Not that serious to you or me?" Harry said grimacing and trying to rub the pain out of his lower back.

"To me, sorry I didn't see you when I ran around the corner." Draco said finally noticing that Harry was in pain, "Are you alr…I mean what the bloody hell are you doing down here anyway Scar-Head?" he said turning his face from full of concern to full of rage.

"What am I doing down here? What are you doing down here is the better question." Harry said turning to face Draco and drawing himself up to his full 6'1" height.

"I am a Prefect Potter, I can be anywhere and do anything I damn well please," Malfoy said not the least intimidated drawing himself up to his full 5'11" height and smirking. Harry had never noticed that he was taller then Malfoy, both boys stood glaring at each other.

Just then the disgruntled voice of Filtch, and the meowing of his cat, Mrs. Norris, reached their ears, "I know I saw that Malfoy boy go this way my sweet, we shall find him and take him back to Professor Snape. Maybe he will let us punish him, I already have my chains and whip laid out." Filtch said to Mrs. Norris with an evil chuckle.

Draco's eyes got big and he frantically looked for a place to hide but there was nowhere; around the corner was a dead end and Filtch was only a few feet from discovering the two out of bed boys. In an impressive flurry of movement Harry bent over, grabbed the invisibility cloak, kicked the basket of food against the wall, bodily pressed Malfoy against the wall and wrapped the cloak tightly around himself and his most hated rival.

"Potter, what," were all that Draco got out before Harry clapped a hand over his mouth. He quieted him just in time; Filtch rounded the corner and looked around. No one…Harry held his breath as Filtch walked by almost catching the cloak with his lantern, Harry pressed himself agianst Malfoy.

"I wonder where he went my pet," he said turning and looking in the other direction where a long dark corridor faced him, "Must have gone this way." he guessed and stomped off down the corridor slowly being swallowed by the darkness.

Harry waited quietly until he could no longer see the light from Filtch's lantern nor hear his boots stomping along, before he let go of Draco's mouth. He still had him pressed bodily against the wall keeping the invisibility cloak covering them. He could feel Draco's warm breath tickle its way across his neck, and Draco's chest heaving against his, which Harry decided wasn't such a bad feeling, then blushing. From the way Draco was breathing you would think that they had just run a marathon. Harry was glad it was dark otherwise Draco might see the red in his cheeks; secretly Draco was glad for the same reason.

"I think he is gone, but 'bad' things come in threes so there might be one more 'bad' thing on its way," Harry whispered looking down the corridor again.

Sure enough as if on cue, Peeves the Poltergeist came bobbing through the ceiling. He had a malevolent look on his translucent face as he floated through the portrait of the fruit and into the kitchens. Soon the sounds of crashing pots and pans, shrieking house elves, and Peeves' shrill laughter filled the corridor.

"You must stop Mr. Peeves," a house elf squeaked loudly, "Yes, or we will call the Bloody Baron." Squeaked another threateningly. The crashing and banging stopped and Peeves floated out looking rather displeased, and floating up to the next floor.

Draco sighed in relief, his breath rushing across Harry's neck, giving Harry shivers and sending goose bumps all through his body. Then suddenly Harry realized that he still had Draco smashed against the wall, he backed away and pulled the cloak off. Harry had a strange feeling when he felt the cold air of the castle take over the warm spot on his chest where Draco had been stationed, it was something like…loss.

"I wondered when you were going to move," Draco said stepping away from the wall, "Why did you do that Potter?" he asked straightening out his black cloak, "I could have escaped Filtch on my own, I didn't need your help." he said sneering.

"Yea you did you rude little fucker, if I hadn't of helped you, you would have been at the mercy of Filtch, and if I hadn't and Filtch had caught you, you would have ratted me out." Harry stated picking up his cloak and the basket of food.

"Your right, I probably would have,' Draco said smiling to himself. Harry noticed that he actually looked nice when he smiled; it lit up his face. Harry caught himself staring at Draco before Draco did; Harry quickly looked at his invisibility cloak.

"Well, Malfoy, I won't tell if you don't." Harry offered in peace.

Draco just stared at him for a moment, as if trying to tell if he were telling the truth, "Alright, fine." He said nodding, "Now if you will excuse me Potter, I need to be getting my midnight snack," Draco said smirking, turning on heel and walking royally over to the fruit portrait, tickling the pear, and disappearing through the elf sized door with ease.

Harry shook his head, "Always the arrogant prick," he said under his breath. With that he threw the invisibility cloak back on and walked back up to the Gryffindor common room. To his relief he made it there without crashing into anyone else. He quickly ate and went back to bed. Now with a full belly he felt sure that he would be able to sleep, but no such luck, he had the events of the night weighing on his mind.

All Harry seemed to be able to think about was how the moonlight reflected off of Draco's shiny slivery blonde hair, and how strangely good it felt when he had Draco smashed against the wall with his body, and how every time he thought of Draco's hot breath on his neck, a strange little tingle ran through his body.

Harry shook his head hard, 'You don't like Draco! You like girls, you like Cho, and Hermione! YOU'RE NOT GAY!' he screamed in his head. He rolled to his side and pulled the pillow over his head, within seconds he felt his body relax and he finally entered the dreamland.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: Please Review


	3. Making a Point

**WARNING: Some violence **

**Making a Point **

"Harry, you look like shit!" Hermione said when he sat down for breakfast the next morning.

"Thanks Hermione, you look great too," He said scooping some porridge into his bowl. "I didn't get much sleep last night; it seems that all my roommates have developed a terrible snoring problem. I was tempted to do a Silencing Charm on you all." He said turning his head to Ron and smiling, then grimacing at the pain in his neck. "You alright mate," Ron questioned noticing the grimace.

"Yeah I am fine; I came downstairs last night for a midnight snack and fell down the stairs." Harry answered rubbing his neck.

"On your first night back, Harry you could have been caught! Why would you do that," Hermione whispered loudly.

"It's alright Hermione, I had my invisibility cloak and my map, everything was fine, and no one even heard me when I went crashing down the stairs. Thanks for caring so much about my well being and injures though, I really appreciate it." Harry added sarcastically, Hermione scowled at him.

"Injuries, you hurt more then just your neck?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I smacked the back of my head, my back hurts a bit, and for some reason my chest hurts too." Harry said rubbing the spot where Draco landed on him.

"Hmm, maybe you should have Madam Pomfrey look you over, you might have badly injured something and not even know it." Hermione said passing Harry his class schedule.  
"If it starts to get worse as the day goes I will," Harry said looking over his schedule, "I am thinking it just might get worse. Look at this, double Potions is the first class of the day, could this day get any better?" he said shaking his head feeling as though he would love to pound it on the table until he was unconscious.

"Well it might get better when you hear that Malfoy is giving you funny looks," Ron said nudging him and pointing towards Draco.

Harry shot a look at Draco, Ron was right he was looking right at him, totally ignoring Theodore Nott who was babbling something that looked very important in Draco's left ear. Harry held Draco's gaze for a moment then turned and looked at Ron, "That is weird, but I be he is planning something really ridiculous to do to me."

"Yeah probably," Ron said agreeing with him.

"We had better get to Potions," Hermione said gathering her books and her bag, "We don't want to be late for our first Potion lesson; it would cause major point deductions."

Harry and Ron nodded and followed in suite. The threesome made their way down to the dungeons where Potions class was held, and waited at the closed door with a few others. Malfoy and his cronies soon followed, Harry could feel Ron at his left tense when he saw them. Hermione must have felt it too because she reached behind Ron and started rubbing the small of his back, it made him relax a bit.

"Weasel and Granger finally got together, huh?" Malfoy said with a snide smirk. "I wonder what a pure blood and a mudblood's child will come out looking like, bright red bushy hair, face full of freckles, big buck teeth, and a know-it-all attitude." He did a bucked tooth impression of Hermione jumping up and down to answer a question.

Within an instant, Ron was at Malfoy's throat, his hands slowly crushing the air from his windpipe. Malfoy's face turned a sickening shade of purple and his pale hands fluttered around Ron's desperately trying to free himself. No one stepped forward to save Malfoy; they all looked too terrified to move. Malfoy's pleading gaze fell on Harry, and something inside him pulled at his heart. Harry stepped over and grabbed both of Ron's wrists, "Ron he's not worth it, let him go, besides if you murder him you'll spend the rest of your life in Azkaban." Harry said attempting to pull Ron's hands away from Malfoy's throat.

"Don't worry Harry; I am just trying to prove a point. He had better leave Hermione alone, or I will gladly choke the life from his body." Ron said firmly his grip tightening slightly.

Harry's grip tightened too and he started to pull hard at Ron's wrists, Malfoy's hands fluttered over and landed right on top of Harry's. Harry looked up at Draco's face, he was loosing consciousness he could tell by the way Draco's eyes were rolling back in his head. Harry pulled hard and finally, after Malfoy was near dead in his hands Ron let go and stepped back. Malfoy fell to his knees gasping and coughing for air and rubbing at the bruises that were forming on his neck.

"So do you get my point Ferret, did I make it clear?" Ron questioned menacingly.

Draco didn't have time to answer because Professor Snape opened the door and the class began filing in. Harry hung back and offered a hand to Draco; he took it appreciatively and stood up. Harry smiled at him and Draco grimaced back. Harry then rushed forward to catch up with Ron and Hermione. They made there way back to their usual table towards the back. No one in class seemed to keen on mentioning the throttling that almost occurred just out side the door. Harry bet that they were too afraid of Ron to say anything that might upset him.

The lesson went by fairly fast; Snape just mostly lectured and reviewed which was completely fine with Harry. Every time Snape turned to write something on the board or grab a potion, Harry snuck a look at Draco. The bruises on his neck were now a deep purple with a black or blue around the edges. Harry felt really bad for him, but he knew that Draco shouldn't have insulted Hermione.

Draco must have felt someone's eyes on him because he turned and looked around, his silvery blue eyes immediately rested on Harry's brilliant green ones. Draco gave Harry a smile and a wink, Harry smiled back, and Draco's smile got bigger, then he quickly turned back to Snape. Harry sat there confused for a moment, 'Am I starting to like Draco?' he questioned himself.

He shook the thought out of his head and looked around the room to see if anyone had noticed. They all seemed totally engrossed in the lecture Snape was now giving them. Only one pair of eyes noticed the smiles exchanged by the schools biggest rivals, a pair of big brown eyes that had been concealed by a mass of bushy brown hair.

Snape finished by assigning them an essay on dragon's blood, its history and uses. The bell that dismissed class rang and everyone filed out, Harry didn't see Draco again until lunch. Harry, Ron, and Hermione dropped onto the bench and Ron grabbed for the Shepard's pie instantly. Soon Ron and Hermione were too deeply immersed in conversation to notice that Draco and his usual fan club had walked in. Draco looked right at Harry and gave him a smile, and Harry smiled right back then turned and pretended to be deep in conversation with Ron and Hermione.

Then minutes later the bell rang and they were off to another class. Things went like this for awhile; every time Harry and Draco caught each others gaze, which happened to be quite often, they smiled, and occasionally winked. No one noticed, nobody cared, and everyone was too wrapped up in their own lives to care.

Ron and Hermione sure didn't seem to notice, of course that could be because they spent most of their time locked on each others faces, sneaking around to make out, or fuck in places they hadn't before.

Ron seemed to have changed Hermione a bit. She still did all of her work and stuff but now she was a bit more carefree. This was a good thing in Harry's opinion, he was happy to see them so happy together. They always looked so happy and the fights they had never lasted long, and ended with them cuddling by the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room.

Harry was okay with all the alone time he was getting; it made him a better student. He had brought all of his grades up and he had plenty of time to think. Though as the months went on Harry got more and more lonely, most of the time he just sat around staring at the fire or going up to the Astronomy Tower, it had quickly become a favorite spot of his. No one ever came up there, so it was very peaceful, and far away from all the people in his house that had fallen in love. Harry really questioned whether or not he would find love, sure this cute look smile wink thing that he had going on with Draco was nice, but he wanted more. He wanted everything that Ron and Hermione had; all the kissing, the hugging, the sweet words, and the kind gestures. He had blown his chance with Cho last year on Valentines Day, sure it started to pick up again, but they hadn't talked since coming back to school, and truthfully he wasn't sure he was interested in her any more. He was starting to think that he was gay, he noticed boys a lot more then he used to, he even found some, like Draco very attractive.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Notes: 0.o I think his point was made very clear!


	4. Angel's Punishment

Angel's Punishment 

Destruction War

To fight in defence Forgotten words of friendly hate

war - destruction war - destruction

I don't know why A soul deceased A broken hope A choking breeze

war - destruction war - destruction

Can't you take me away from your lies?

Destruction

Dark paradise Collecting souls To analize

war - destruction war - destruction

The bitter blood of a children's cry inside the truth far from my sky

war - destruction war - destruction

Can't you take me away from your lies?

-Lacuna Coil Comalies

**WARNING! Lots of Violence, some language**

**Angel's Punishment**

One night in late November Harry was lying in bed, wide awake again. This happened very often, but normally it only lasted for a few hours and then he fell asleep but something about tonight was different. The silence in his room was almost deafening, and it was slowly driving him insane. He couldn't take it any longer; he jumped out of bed, threw on some jeans and a t-shirt, grabbed his invisibility cloak and flew out of his room, almost running straight into Hermione.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" Harry asked screeching to a halt mere inches in front of her.

"Erm…Well I was…I mean…Okay, I had a bit of a bad dream and I kind of need to talk to Ron," she said in a small voice, "I know it sounds childish but so what! Anyway what are you doing?" she asked quickly regaining her composure.

"I am going insane in that silent room, and so I decided that I fancied a walk." Harry said stepping past her to the stairs, making it clear that he was going and he was not going to be stopped.

"Oh alright," She said noticing his manner of actions, "Just be careful."

"I will and you should be careful too, we don't want any miniature Rons running around yet." Harry said with a grin.

"Shut up Harry!" Hermione almost shrieked, then sneaking quietly in to cuddle her love.

Harry, still grinning, walked off down the stairs, through the common room, and out the portrait hole. He had left his map upstairs and now that Hermione was up there he was unwilling to go back up, he didn't want to know what was going on. Having left the map up stairs he had to be extra careful not to run into any prowling teachers, Filtch or an even worse Peeves.

Seeing that the coast was clear, Harry slipped on his invisibility cloak and set off. He wasn't sure where he wanted to go so he just let his feed guide him. He knew this castle pretty well and he wasn't afraid of getting lost. Harry wandered aimlessly for a while before he decided to look up and see where he was. When he looked up he received a bit of a shock, he was headed for the dungeons! He stopped just short of the Slytherin entrance. Harry had no idea that he even remembered where the entrance was seeing as he hadn't been down here in four years. When he and Ron were in their second year at Hogwarts they had taken a Polyjuice potion and became Crabbe and Goyle for an hour to interrogate Draco about the Heir of Slytherin.

While Harry was reminiscing the door to the Slytherin common room slowly opened. Harry quickly plastered himself against the wall in hopes that the person hadn't heard his rapid footsteps. A hooded figure stepped through the doorway and set off up the stairs. Harry knew that strut! What was Draco doing wandering around in a hooded cloak? He followed the assumed Draco up the stairs and out the giant doors of the castle. 'Good thing I put on my sneakers before I left' Harry thought to himself.

Draco stalked off down the slop towards the Forbidden Forest. The moon shone full and bright, it illuminated the grounds and made it easy for Harry to follow not ten steps behind. He was careful to step only in the footprints left by Draco in the frosty grass. Just before reaching the looming trees of the Forbidden Forest the hooded figure must have felt that he was being followed because he spun on heel with his wand out ready to strike. Harry stopped dead in his tracks and waited. The figure pulled off his hood to get a better visual of the area. Harry had been right, it was Draco, and Draco stood searching the grounds with his eyes for a few minutes. Harry took this time to admire the way the moon put a special kind of sparkle in Draco's silvery blue eyes, the way the black of his cloak beautifully contrasted the milky white of his skin, the way his skin was perfectly flawless, and how every piece of clothing he wore was perfectly tailored to fit his slim but muscular body, and how happy Harry felt just gazing on such beauty.

Draco suddenly turned and headed straight into the black of the forest before him. Harry shook himself out of the trance Draco almost put him in and quickly followed him. Right before entering the forest Harry pulled his cloak tightly around his body to make sure that no branches caught it and exposed him. Then he followed Draco as quickly and as quietly as he could.

The forest was far from quiet, all kinds of different sounds, not a single one of the sounds, no matter how creepy, detoured Draco from his path. It felt like they walked for hours, the trees got closer and closer together, and the moonlight faded away into nothing.

"Lumos Maximus" Harry heard Draco command and light flared from his wand illuminating the path before him. They continued walking, slowly the trees grew farther and farther apart and a clearing lit entirely by moonlight appeared up a head. "Nox," Harry heard Draco command and the light from his wand tip extinguished itself.

Draco walked directly into the clearing and stood there like he was waiting for something. Harry however opted not to walk into the clearing and leaned against a nearby tree watching Draco intently. Draco turned around twice, carefully scanning his surroundings, then halfway trough another turn he stopped and looked directly where Harry was standing, Harry's heart damn near stopped.

"Harry I know you're there, I have known since you were in the dungeons. When I opened the door I saw black sneakers with no owner back up to the wall. At first I thought it was just a trick of the light or something but then I remembered that you have an invisibility cloak and black sneakers." he paused smiling, "and right before I entered the forest I heard your footsteps in the grass, and I pulled out my wand as a warning but apparently you didn't take it because I can once again see your black Nike's right there beside that tree."

Harry looked down and sure enough his feet were sticking out of the bottom of the invisibility cloak. He shifted it around a bit and made sure that it covered his sneakers. Even though it was too late Draco already knew he was there.

"There you go, now your all covered," Draco said with a laugh, but then his face turned serious, "Harry what ever happens here in this clearing tonight, I want you to make sure you don't interfere, just let it happen, I don't want you to get hurt."

Harry just stood there, he didn't want to say anything, he knew he was probably going to get involved some how, he always did. Draco continued to stare at the spot where Harry was not really looking like he wanted an answer. Apparently Harry's silence was enough because Draco nodded at him and turned his back. Harry continued to watch Draco.

Suddenly a huge blue flame burst into the middle of the clearing, it blazed bright blue and out from it stepped Lucius Malfoy! Harry thought he had been sent to Azkaban, for an attack on the Ministry of Magic he had participated in. The blue flame died down then disappeared and Draco dropped to one knee.

"Hello father," he said bowing his blonde head.

"Ah my son, as punctual as ever, I trust you weren't followed?" Lucius asked raising one perfectly groomed eye brow. He and Draco didn't look anything alike to Harry; Lucius looked evil with his long shining blonde hair and his heavily lashed blue eyes. Blonde hair was the only thing that Harry could see the two Malfoy men had in common. Draco was quiet a bit shorter then Lucius and smaller in the shoulders.

"No father, I wasn't followed, I made sure of it," Draco said standing up.

"Good boy Draco," Lucius said with a small smile, "Shall we begin your initiation?" he asked removing one of his black leather gloves and turning away from Draco.

"Actually father, I am not so sure that I want to be initiated." Draco said cautiously.

Lucius turned slowly towards his son, "What did you say?" he asked in a low voice and narrowing his eyes.

Draco stiffened, "I said that I don't want to be initiated, I don't want to be a Death Eater." he said firmly.

Harry almost fell over in shock; Draco didn't want to be a Death Eater? Harry always thought that is all Draco wanted out of life!

Lucius took a step towards Draco, "And why is that," he asked in a cold tone.

"Because I am not sure that the Dark Lord is what I should devote my life to." Draco said taking a step away from his father.

"So you choose Dumbledore over your own father, the man who gave you life?" Lucius asked pulling off the other leather glove.

"I didn't say that, I am not going to start following the way of Harry Potter, but I know that I don't want to be a fucking enslaved murderer for the rest of my life." Draco said standing tall.

Lucius closed the gap between him and his son, raised his fist, and drove it directly into Draco's face. Blood gushed from a cut under Draco's left eye that must have been opened by the family crest ring Lucius was wearing on his right hand. Draco stumbled backwards, tripped over a root and landed flat on his back.

Lucius just laughed, Draco climbed to his feet and glared at him. The cut continued to bleed; the blood flowed down his cheek to his chin and down his neck getting soaked up by his emerald green shirt. Harry once again stood there in shock, he had always expected that Draco was abused but he had no idea it was like this.

"Now what were you saying about being a Death Eater?" Lucius questioned with the trademark Malfoy smirk.

Draco attempted to wipe some of the blood way with the back of his hand but only smeared it, "I am not going to be an enslaved murdering pussy who has to check with someone before he can even go take a piss!" he said in a tone that dripped hate.

Once again Lucius closed the gap between them quickly, brought up his fist, and swung. Draco caught his father's fist right before it made contact with his nose and gave him a look of mocking. Lucius just smirked again and cracked him in the lip with his other fist. Once again Draco stumbled back but he was able to keep his balance this time. He spat the blood that filled his mouth right into his fathers face and glared at him defiantly. Lucius didn't seem at all phased by this, then he raised is arm and did a very intricate little flick of his wrist and his snake headed cane appeared out of no where. A look of terror quickly replaced Draco's defiant one.

"You will join the Dark Lord, you will fulfill your destiny, and you will do it now or I will kill you in the most brutal way I know how. You may be my son but I would rather see you bloodied and battered and dead then you disgrace me and the Dark Lord." Lucius said in a chilling voice. The blood in Harry's veins felt like it turned to ice when he heard this.

"Then kill me, because I refused to join you and the Dark Lord, I am not going to be like you, I am not going to murder people just because they aren't a pure blood, or because they won't join in the tyranny that the Dark Lord has created. I have made my decision, do what you must." Draco said bravely turning his back on his father.

Draco was now facing Harry; Harry could see the terror in his eyes. Lucius stepped up behind his son and raised the cane, Draco felt him approach, Harry could tell by the way he closed his eyes and seemed to be bracing for impact.

Harry's mind started to race, he couldn't watch Draco get murdered by a man he hated so much. Lucius raised his cane above his head and slightly to the right. Harry judged the distance between him and Draco was roughly twenty feet, it would take him only a few seconds to get there and get Draco out of the way. He knew he wouldn't be able to save Draco from the first blow but he would be able to save him from death.

Harry dropped his invisibility cloak on the ground and took off as fast as his feet would carry him. He had only gotten about halfway there when Lucius landed the first blow, he hit Draco on the right side of his head opening another cut. Draco stumbled but didn't fall. Lucious raised his cane again he was going to bring it down with twice the force now, Harry could tell by the way he clenched his teeth. Four more steps, Draco kept his eyes closed, three more steps, Lucius started to bring the cane down again, two more steps, "NOOOOOOO!" Escaped Harry's mouth and he dove for Draco just as Lucius brought down his cane. Harry had managed to push Draco out of the way and he toppled to the ground a few feet away, but Harry didn't escape Lucius's blow.

Lucius's cane connected with Harry's still airborne back. Harry screamed as a white hot pain ripped across his back, as he fell to the forest floor he twisted slightly and landed on his right shoulder. There was a loud crack and Harry's shoulder bone popped out of its socket.

"Potter, what the hell are you doing here?" Lucius yelled in total surprise.

Harry barely heard him, all his attention was focused on the searing pain flowing from his back and shoulder. He rolled on the forest floor trying to get up, some how he managed to fight the pain and get up on his feet. Lucius was still to shocked to do anything but watch him.  
"I followed Draco, I heard everything, and I can't believe that you were going to kill your own son just because he wants to be a better person." Harry said through teeth clenched in pain. He gripped his shoulder to keep it from moving to much and stepped up to Lucius.

Lucius regained his senses quickly, "Who said anything about "were" I am still going to kill that insolent disrespectful bastard, there isn't anything you can do to stop me, you haven't got half the power I have." he said pulling out his wand, pointing it directly at Harry's heart and grinning.

"Your right, I don't have half the power you do, I have twice the power. And I am a hell of a lot faster." Harry said grinning back and bolting to the side right before Lucius yelled "Reducto!"

Harry barley managed to escape the curse; it hit a tree behind him and exploded leaving a huge hole in the tree's trunk. Harry ran straight forward dodging past Lucius. He knew he was going to have to pop his shoulder back into socket or he wouldn't be able to use his wand properly. Still running to avoid being his with another curse and ignoring the pain Harry used his left hand to move his right arm around until he thought the joint was in the right place. Once it was there he dove as forcefully to the right as he could and smashed his shoulder into a tree. Another loud crack echoed through the forest followed by a scream of agony from Harry's throat as his shoulder popped back in place. He could now use his right arm, turning to face Lucious Harry stopped and reached for his back pocket.

"Oh shit," Harry yelled when he realized that he had left his wand up on his night stand, "Draco," he yelled whirling around to find Draco passed out on the ground. A good amount of blood was seeping from the slice on his temple where Lucius had hit him before.

"My son will be dead in a matter of minutes and so will you Potter," Lucius said with a malicious grin spreading across his face.

Harry felt panic erupt in his chest, he looked at Draco again silently praying for help when he saw Draco's wand sticking out of a pocket in his cloak. Without another thought he sprinted to Draco's side and seized his wand.

"IMPEDIMENTA," Lucious shrieked.

"PROTEGO," Harry yelled, just barely managing to get it out before the curse hit him. It bounced off of the Shield charm and crashed into a tree. "STUPIFY!" Harry bellowed sending a jet of red light that soared over Lucius's shoulder.

"EXPELLIARMUS," both Harry and Lucius yelled sending each others wands flying in separate directions leaving their owner's wand less.

Harry didn't care; he flew forward, brought back his fist and sunk it as hard as he could into Lucius' stomach. Lucius doubled over in pain trying to catch his breath. Harry took this opportunity to give him a hard kick square in the ass knocking him flat on his stomach. Harry walked up to Lucius, flipped him over, and was totally caught off guard when Lucius punched him squarely in the jaw. Harry growled with rage, and pinned Lucius by straddling his chest and holding down his arms with his knees.  
Crack! Lucius' nose busted with the force of Harry's punch, Harry hit him again this time he got him in the jaw. Blood spattered from Lucius' broken nose onto Harry's face, he wiped it off and swung again and hit him in the mouth and his lip split wide open splattering blood onto Harry's glasses obscuring his vision. Lucius wiggled his left arm free and cracked Harry on the right cheek opening a cut and knocking some sense out of him. Harry fell to the side and Lucius jumped up.

"Accio Wand," Lucius yelled grabbing his wand when it flew out of nowhere at him. He conjured up the blue flame he had arrived on then glared back at Harry, "Until we meet again Potter." he said, then quickly stepping into the flame. It burned really bright for a few seconds then vanished into the cool night air.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Notes: How did the fight scenes go? Please Review!


	5. Crimson Tears

**Warning: Some language**

**Crimson Tears**

Harry sat there on the ground for a second, slightly awestruck, he had just beat the shit out of Lucius Malfoy! Over Draco no less! He was losing it.

"Oh shit Draco!" Harry said aloud remembering his fallen foe. He crawled over to his limp form, Draco didn't look to great. Every place he had been hit was now swollen to twice the size that it should be and blood was slowly oozing from the crusted cut on Draco's right temple. Harry checked for a pulse, it was there but very faint. He knew he was going to have to carry Draco up to the castle to get him help because running there and back would take way to long and he wasn't sure how long Draco had.

Harry quickly looked around the now brightening forest and spotted Draco's wand a few feet away from where he sat, he quickly grabbed it and stowed it in his pocket. Then he climbed warily to his feet and hurried over got his invisibility cloak and threw it over his shoulder; crumpled the way it was it didn't make any part of him invisible. He hurried back over to Draco and knelt down beside him, very carefully he rolled Draco on to his back and gently pulled him into a seated position, unsupported Draco's head fell backwards. Harry put his right arm around Draco's back and then his left arm underneath Draco's legs. Harry's injured shoulder gave an ungrateful throb; Harry just did his best to ignore it.

Slowly with Draco in his arms he stood up and his shoulder was now screaming in pain. Harry diverted his attention from his from his shoulder to the task at hand. Draco was heavier then he had first thought he would be and within seconds of standing up Draco started to slip from his grasp. Harry readjusted Draco the best he could to get the best hold on him possible. In the process of moving Draco around Harry must have aggravated a few of his injuries because Draco suddenly cried out in agony and two tears trickled from his closed eyes. The tears turned from crystal clear to blood red as they flowed down his battered face.  
"Shh Draco, I've got you," Harry said in a soft comforting voice.

Draco lifted his head and looked at Harry through his non swollen eye. Weakly he brought up his arms and wrapped them around Harry's neck, then laid his head on Harry's injured shoulder.

"Harry," Draco whispered so softly through dry blood caked lips that Harry could hardly hear him.

"Hush, I am taking you to the Hospital Wing; Madam Pomfrey will take good care of you there." Harry said softly moving forward. Draco nodded and passed out again, his arms fell limp but some how his head managed to stay on Harry's shoulder.

It took at least a half an hour to get out of the forest; Harry was going slowly to avoid injuring Draco any further. Once they were out of the forest Harry noticed that the sun was just about to rise. The sky was half mid night black and scattered with a few remaining stars as it neared the rising sun it faded into shades of blue, pink, purple, and orange. Harry was surprised to see how early it was, everything he had seen and done seemed to take only minutes, but apparently it had taken hours.

Harry somehow managed to make it to the two great doors at the entrance to the castle, but he and Draco were shut out. There was no way he could open them with Draco in his arms. Suddenly he heard a series of several loud clicks as the locks on the door unlocked. One of the great doors slowly creaked open. Harry stood there shocked, 'How did that happen?' he thought to himself trying to peer in the door. His question was quickly answered when Hermione stepped out in front of the door. She looked absolutely petrified with worry.

"Oh Harry, look at your face! What happened? Who is that? Oh I was so worried." She cried, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"It's alright Hermione, I am fine, but Draco isn't so great," Harry said solemnly stepping past her into the castle and heading straight for the Hospital Wing.

"Draco," she asked half stunned, "What happened?" she asked having to run to keep up with him.

"It's a really long story; will you do me a favor?" Harry asked his vivid green eyes pleading with her.

"Yes anything," She answered quickly.

"Go get Professor Dumbledore, tell him it's an emergency and I need to speak with him, then meet me in the Hospital wing and I will tell you both everything." He said shifting Draco in his arms causing him to moan in pain.

"Okay I will be back with him as soon as possible." Hermione said taking off at a run for Dumbledore's office.

Harry made it to the Hospital Wing a few minutes later; his arms were shaking with the effort it took not to drop Draco. He walked up to a bed that was closest to Madam Pomfrey's living quarters and laid Draco down as gently as he could. Draco sighed and more tears ran down his face blood stained face. Harry grabbed some gauze that was near by and wiped them away.  
"It's alright Draco, your safe now, Madam Pomfrey will take good care of you and I won't leave your side." Harry said dabbing at the tears, Draco sighed again.

Harry took that as a sign that he had heard him and he ran to Madam Pomfrey's door and pounded on it. A few seconds past and he heard the lock on her door click and she opened it. When she saw Harry her jaw dropped, "Oh my Mr. Potter, what have you gotten yourself into now?" She asked coming out of her room in a dressing robe to examine him.

"Please don't worry about me," He said pushing her hands away gently, "Draco needs your help more then I do at the moment. He has lost a lot of blood and I think he is unconscious." He said taking her hand and leading her to Draco's bed side.

Madam Pomfrey gasped and covered her mouth a soon as she laid eyes on Draco's battered limp form. She quickly ran over grabbed some medical supplies, a hand full of potions, and her wand.

"Mr. Potter, do you know what happened or did you find him like this?" She asked in a very no nonsense tone.

"I saw what happened," Harry answered.

"Good, was he hit with any spells? Accio Potion," she said grabbing the potion that flew to her.

"No he was just beat pretty badly; first with a fist, then with a cane." Harry said sinking into a bed next to Draco's. His body was starting to feel like lead, and his shoulder, well let's just say words couldn't describe the pain it was causing him now. He rubbed it trying to relieve the pain as he watched Madam Pomfrey work quickly. She was cleaning the blood from Draco's hair, face, neck, and hands, trying to assess the damage.

Once that was done she tapped his cloak and shirt with her wand and they disappeared from his body, reappearing, totally cleaned and blood free, in a dresser drawer beside the bed, that popped open to receive them. Harry was impressed with what Madam Pomfrey could do with a tap of her wand.

When Harry looked at Draco's now bared chest he almost cried out. Draco's entire upper body was covered in small abrasions, cuts, and bruises, including one particularly big nasty cut on the left side of his upper chest. Harry knew that he hadn't sustained them in the fight last night, the only place Harry had seen him hit was in the face and head. Lucious must have been appearing in that forest clearing for quite a while and beating Draco when ever he could.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Notes: Your thoughts please?


	6. Relief

**Warning: Erm, maybe not**

**Good News**

Just then Professor Dumbledore and Hermione came rushing in; Dumbledore looked as fresh and as well dressed as ever, Hermione on the other hand looked like she could use a box of tissues and a good night's sleep. Hermione ran up to Harry, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him a couple times on the forehead.

"He is alright Miss Granger, but if you don't let him go you are going to suffocate him." Dumbledore said placing a hand on her shoulder. She let go of Harry and smiled a little, she reached over and grabbed a nearby box of tissues and settled herself on the bed next to Harry.

"Harry, do you feel up to reliving the night's events for me?" Dumbledore asked conjuring up an arm chair and sitting down.

"Yes, that's mostly why I stayed awake." Harry said nodding and rubbing his shoulder again.

Harry began with not being able to sleep, as usual, then carefully omitted Hermione's trip up to the boy's dormitories. Then he told ever detail of the night, Hermione and Dumbledore sat and listened without interrupting, both were silent when he finished. Harry felt so tired; reliving the night was like doing everything all over again. His body ached all over and he felt completely drained. Harry looked down at his hands while waiting for a response to his story, and finally noticed how blood stained and bruised they were.

"The Ministry will have to be informed of this; Lucius was sentenced to life in Azkaban. So either the Demetors have joined Voldemort, or Lucius has found some way to out smart them." Dumbledore finally stated.

"How did he appear and disappear using a blue flame?" Hermione asked, "I thought Hogwarts was barred from that sort of transportation."

"Well it is barred against Appereating and Disapperating, but what Lucius used was a very rare form of Floo Powder. It is so rare that even most of the Ministry of Magic doesn't know about it. It comes from, well never you mind where it comes from, but you can use it to go anywhere you please, as long as you know the exact latitude and longitude of where you want to go." Dumbledore explained getting up and pacing.

"I think he has been appearing in that clearing for a while," Harry said looking up from his hands, "Look at Draco, I know that Crabbe and Goyle don't beat him like that."

Dumbledore and Hermione both looked over at Draco's mangled form. Hermione must have actually looked at Draco this time because she let out a small scream and then quickly clapped a hand over her mouth, Dumbledore only nodded.

"Madam Pomfrey, how is he?" Harry asked hoping for the best.

"Well not to great Mr. Potter, his whole body is pretty beat up. His cheek bone is broken, he is missing some teeth, he has four broken ribs, his collar bone is broken, he has a concussion, and to top it all off he has swelling in his brain so bad that if I can't reduce it in a few minutesI might loose him." Madam Pomfrey added grimly, pouring a purplish potion down his throat.

Harry, Hermione, and Professor Dumbledore all sat and watched her work. She moved about quickly, grabbing different potions, mixing them up, and cleaning and bandaging wounds. A few minutes passed and she stood up and sighed.

"The swelling has ceased and I have mended all the broken bones. I gave him a bit of Skelo-grow to re-grow his missing teeth and all the cuts except for a few will heal with out a problem or a scar. I think he is out of the woods, so to speak, and things should start looking up. If all goes well he might be able to get back to class in two weeks or so." Madam Pomfrey said straightening up all her supplies, "In the mean time, breakfast is about to be served and I think that Miss Granger and the Headmaster should go and get a good meal. It is my professional opinion that Miss Granger should be excused from classes today so she can catch up on the rest she has recently lost. Carrying a child is hard on a women's body, and even harder on a teenager's body." she said coming over and sitting on a stool next to Harry and preparing a tray of supplies.

Harry's head snapped towards Hermione so fast that he almost injured his neck, "Carrying a child? Hermione, you're pregnant?" Harry asked in total shock.

"Yes," She said not really wanting to look him in the eyes, "I am a month and a few days along, I only found out three days ago, I haven't even told Ron yet." She said her voice shaking.

Harry could tell that she was scared by the look in her eyes; he reached over and wrapped his good arm around her. Within seconds she was crying, and Harry felt his shoulder become soaked with her tears. He looked over her shoulder at Dumbledore.

"Don't worry Harry; we aren't going to expel her for getting pregnant. Her parents have been informed of the situation, and as soon as she tells young Mr. Weasly his parents will be informed. She is not the first girl to get pregnant this year and she defiantly won't be the last. We are fully equip to handle anything an unplanned pregnancy can throw at us, Madam Pomfrey happens to be an excellent Midwife, everything will be fine." Dumbledore said smiling reading his mind and lying to rest all his worries.

"See Hermione, everything will be alright, you're going to be a mum, Ron's going to be a dad, and I am going to be an uncle! How cool will that be?" Harry said squeezing her tight.

Hermione giggled, "Yea I guess it will be pretty cool. Wow…Harry? Will you help me tell Ron?" She asked pulling out of the hug and looking at him.

"Yes I will, but for now I think we should wait a bit, at least until I get better, so just a few days." Harry said with a reassuring smile.

"Okay, thank you Harry." She said smiling back.

"Now Miss Granger, I think that we should follow Madam Pomfrey's good advice and have a good breakfast, I will excuse you from classes for today, so after breakfast I want you to go up to your room and take a nap. Harry we will talk more a little later after you have rested and when I come to check on young Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said extending his arm to escort Hermione out.

Hermione kissed Harry on the forehead and took Dumbledore's arm. They left the room chatting about baby names. Harry stared after them, he could hardly believe that Hermione was going to have Ron's baby!

"Now Mr. Potter, lets check your injuries, from what you said you were injured on your back, your face, and your right shoulder correct?" Madam Pomfrey asked drawing him out of his thoughts and pulling a potion out of her apron.

"Yes," Harry said nodding, "only I don't feel any pain in my back or face, it is all pretty much focused on my shoulder." He said rubbing it and grimacing.

"Take this," Madam Pomfrey said holding up a red potion in a small dosage cup, "I am going to have to take your shirt off to properly assess the damage done to both your back and shoulder."

Harry nodded and took the small cup; he was a bit iffy on taking the potion though because he was never quite sure how they would taste. He studied it for a second, it wasn't just any plain old red, it was a thick blood red, and it smelled slightly sweet, maybe it would taste like cherries or something close he decided. Without any further hesitation he gulped it down. Harry felt his face pull into one of those faces that people make when eating a lemon, he had been completely wrong in his assumption; the potion was very bitter and it burned like acid as it slid down his throat. He felt tears come to his eyes and he coughed and gagged a little. He only sputtered for a minute though because as soon as the potion hit his stomach his whole body went deliciously numb. Every single pain that had once inhabited his body completely disappeared, leaving him with the feeling that he was floating.

"Alright I am going to remove your shirt now," Madam Pomfrey said tapping his shirt with her wand. It disappeared from his body and reappeared just as Draco's had in the dresser drawer.

She began with Harry's shoulder first, she lifted and manipulated his arm, then started pressing and manipulating the joint; Harry couldn't feel anything she was doing. Slowly his gaze wandered over to Draco, he looked as though he was just sleeping peacefully. Madam Pomfrey must have gave him a sleeping potion that would keep him from dreaming because if she hadn't Harry was almost sure that Draco would be having nightmares right now. He knew from experience head injuries seemed to bring out the nightmares.

"Did I hurt him when I picked him up?" Harry asked suddenly, breaking the dull silence of the room.

"No, he would have died if you hadn't brought him to me. Don't worry you did everything right." Madam Pomfrey said in a gentle tone, "He will make a full recovery; all he needs now is some time to heal and some TLC. The same goes for you. Your injuries are pretty severe but you will recover with little or no permanent injury. You are actually very lucky; if you had been hit any lower in the back you would be paralyzed from the waist down. Then it would have been hours before you were found and Mr. Malfoy wouldn't be with us right now."

Harry just nodded keeping his eyes on Draco; he was glad that Draco had survived. He wondered if Draco would remember that he had saved his life, fought for him, and then saved his life again by carrying him all the way up to the castle.

"You should be able to go back to class around the time that Mr. Malfoy is able to. It's good that you popped your shoulder back in its socket right away, if you had waited your joint and your shoulder would have become to swollen to do anything with. You would have had to wait until the swelling went down to put it right. You cracked a disk in your back but it will heal within six to eight weeks. Unfortunately for that time you will need to keep from doing anything to strenuous like, lifting anything heavy objects, bending at the waist, and I am afraid to say that Quidditch is out of the question. All the little cuts, scrapes, and bruises will heal with no scaring thankfully. I personally don't think that you need anymore scars added to the ones you should have." Madam Pomfrey told him while cleaning up.

"Cuts and scrapes," Harry questioned finally pulling his gaze away from Draco and looking at Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes, go have a look at yourself while I get your bed ready." She said pointing to a mirror on the other side of the room.

Harry got up and pretty much floated over to the mirror, he still couldn't feel any part of his body, and he kind of liked it like that. When he looked at his half naked form in the mirror he was slightly surprised with what he saw, there were all kinds of little cuts and scrapes covering his arms and a few on his face. His right shoulder was swollen and red with some bruising around the edges of the swelling and some on his chest.

This was the first time he had studied himself in the mirror in months. His tan from last summer had stayed very well and all of his muscular tone had stayed as well. He really hadn't done much all summer but lay out in the back yard of number 12 Grimmauld place with Ron and Hermione chatting about whatever came to their minds. He seemed to be broader in the shoulders then he remembered, and he was quite a bit taller.

Madam Pomfrey had been right about him not needing anymore scars. He already had several. A large one running vertically down his right arm, inflicted on him by one of Voldemort's followers. Wormtail had cut him in order to get his blood for the spell that brought Voldemort back to full power.

Another scar right above his heart came from the Whomping Willow in his Third year. He and Hermione had to fight there way past it in order to save Ron. Yet another big scar was on his stomach right above his belly button. Harry had never been too sure where that one had come from, probably one of his numerous fights with his enemies. There were actually quite a lot of them, many like the one on his stomach, came from saving the lives of his friends and his own life. Of course he couldn't forget the one scar that made him famous. A lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead that he had gotten the night Voldemort lost power.

Harry was proud of every scar he had ever gotten. They all symbolized the many things he had lived through.

"Okay now Harry, I think that you should come and lay down, you need as much sleep as your body needs to heal." Madam Pomfrey said interrupting his thoughts and pulling back the sheets on the bed next to Draco's.

Harry floated back to the bed and lay down on his back. He was so very ready for a long uninterrupted sleep.

"Oh I'm sorry but please sit up so that I can put your sling and your brace on." Madam Pomfrey said patting the objects beside her.

Harry sat up slowly, he could barely keep is eyes open. Madam Pomfrey placed Harry's right arm in a sling that had an extra strap of fabric that went around his upper arm and chest to keep him from moving it. Then she put a padded brace around his stomach to support his injured back.

"You are going to have to wear both of those until you heal." Madam Pomfrey said gently pushing him back down on the bed and pulling the sheets and a heavy blanket up to Harry's chin, "If you need anything just call out, I am never to far away."

Harry nodded and closed his eyes; he waited until he heard her walk away then he opened them again. He guessed that she had gone to change out of her dressing gown and night gown into her nurse's uniform. Harry looked at Draco again, he still hadn't moved, only the steady rise and fall of his chest let anyone know he was alive. Harry could feel his body starting to relax and his mind becoming foggy. Finally he would be able to sleep. Harry drifted into sleep where the dream world awaited him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Notes: Thats all for now boys and girls, I hope to have more soon. Please review with your thoughts, feelings, and ideas. Thank you for hanging in there even though it dragged abit at times.

With love from Chaotic Tranquility


	7. An Unlikely Father

Sorry this took soo long to get out...I was having computer problems...the prob was I didnt have one...Oh well on with the show! P.S. Thanks to all who have reviewed!

Chapter 7: An Unlikely Father

"Harry…" a very familiar male voice called out from the realm of reality, "Are you awake?"

"Well I am now." Harry rasped, his throat was dry and his lips felt like sand paper. Opening his eyes slowly he saw nothing but a blur of figures, he blinked rapidly, but his vision didn't clear, "I can't see, you look like giant smudges." he said now rubbing his eyes frantically. It didn't help at all.

"Here Harry, your old glasses, I saved them just incase." Another very familiar female voice said pushing his glasses into his left hand.

"Thanks," Harry murmured shoving his glasses on and looking around, just as he thought his two best friends were there. Ron at his right, and Hermione at his left, and bright glow seemed to be enveloping her.

"I should have known you both would be here soon." He rasped, "Can't keep either of you away from me for more then a day, pests that's what you are." he added with a dry painful chuckle.

Ron chuckled and Hermione beamed, "Here drink this," Hermione said putting a cold glass into his left hand and helping him bring it to his lips.

Harry drank gratefully, the cool water cleared his throat and seemed to clear away the fog that had gathered in his brain, "Thanks Hermione, I could kiss you." he said clearly as she put the empty glass down on his bed side table.

"But you wont" Ron said firmly crossing his arms then his face broke into a huge smile. Harry tried to smile back but instead gave a grimace. The right side of his face hurt like hell, along with most of the rest of his body.

"How do you feel?" Ron asked noticing the grimace.

"I feel like I have been hit by the Hogwarts Express." Harry said struggling and to sit upright.

"Yea and you look it too!" Ron said grinning; Hermione threw him a nasty look.

Harry tried to smile again but no luck, a grimace again, "Do I really look it?" he asked turning to Hermione. She gave a smile and a slight nod, then handed him her pocket mirror.

Harry gazed into it in shock, the right side of his face was swollen, there was a cut under his eye, and his lips were chapped and swollen. Not only were they swollen but deep blue, black, and purple bruising could be seen around the edges of the swelling. "Wow I wonder how long I will look like Frankenstein's monster." he said handing the mirror and handing it back to Hermione.

"What's Frankenstein's monster?" Ron asked looking confused.

"It's a muggle book about a monster that was pieced together using body parts from different dead people, and then brought to life." Hermione explained.

"That is gross," Ron said making a disgusted face.

"I am pretty sure that with the potions Madam Pomfrey is giving you, you will be back to normal looking in a few days." Hermione said turning to answer Harry.

"That's a relief, how are you feeling?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean how is she feeling, she's fine." Ron said getting the slight feeling that the two had a secret.

"I feel pretty good, the morning sickness pulls me down in the mornings but for the rest of the day I feel really hungry." she said smiling.

"Hey, am I missing something?" Ron asked gazing from Hermione to Harry and back to Hermione.

"Should I tell him now?" Hermione asked in a whisper looking rather anxious.

"I think you should." Harry said nodding and trying to smile.

"Tell me what!" Ron demanded, his voice sounding slightly alarmed.

Hermione closed her eyes, took a deep breath. Then she walked over and wrapped her arms around Ron and looked up at him.

"Tell me what?" Ron demanded again wrapping his arms around her and gazing into her eyes.

"I'm pregnant Ron," She said choking back tears.

"You're what?" Ron said looking baffled.

"We are going to have a baby!" Hermione said trying to sound excited, but Harry could tell that she was slightly scared.

"We…have…a what?" Ron stumbled over his words looking faint. Hermione held on to him tight to keep him upright, she eased him on to the foot of Harry's bed and sat down next to him.

"A baby Ron, I am 2 months pregnant." She said holding one of his massive hands in both of her tiny ones.

Ron just sat for a moment, his eyes huge and a confused look spreading across his face. "But, but how? I thought you did the protection spell!" He said turning to her.

"I thought so too, but I must have done it wrong, go figure." She said smiling.

"Ron you are going to be a daddy," Harry said trying to help Ron grasp the fact.

Ron just continued to gaze at Hermione, "I'm going to be a daddy?" he asked in a whisper, Harry and Hermione nodded eagerly. Out of nowhere a grin erupted on Ron's face and he pulled Hermione into a bear hug, "I am going to be a daddy!" he said a little louder.

"I'm going to be a daddy!" He yelled. With in seconds he let go of Hermione, jumped up, let out some kind of whooping noise, and did a crazed victory dance. Hermione giggled and big fat happy tears feel from her eyes, the glow around her seemed to get ten times as bright.

Ron remembering that she was there pulled her to her feet and sank to his knees hugging her around the middle, "Hello in there little baby! I am your daddy!" he said smushing his face into her stomach and planting a kiss. Hermione giggled harder and pulled him up into a kiss.

"When is she due?" Ron asked sitting down and pulling her into his lap.

"Madam Pomfrey said sometime in July." she said unable to stop smiling.

"Hopefully close to my birthday." Harry said feeling relieved that Ron took it so well.

"Oh Harry," Ron said remembering him, "You will be her godfather wont you?"

"Of course, if that's alright with Hermione." Harry said looking at her.

'I wouldn't have it any other way." she said smiling, and then gave Harry a quick kiss on his un-bruised cheek.

"Alright you three, its time to say goodnight, Mr. Potter still needs his rest." Madam Pomfrey said appearing out of nowhere.

"Okay," Hermione said getting up and pulling Ron up with her.

"Congratulations too you both" Harry said grinning through the pain.

"Thanks mate!" Ron said smiling, though barely possible, even wider.

"Goodnight Harry, we will be back tomorrow." Hermione said waving and leading Ron through the door.

"'Night," Ron said following her obediently.

"See you later." Harry said as the door closed behind the happy couple.

"Here drink this Harry," Madam Pomfrey said handing him a purple potion in a small dosage cup.

"What will this do?" he asked taking the cup from her.

"It's to promote faster healing," She said waiting.

Harry downed it quickly and pulled a sour face, it tasted like straight lemon juice and some other extremely tangy something.

He handed the cup back to her. She tapped it and a green potion appeared in the empty cup. "And now this one please, it fights infection." She said before Harry asked.

Harry nodded and downed it too; it was sweet, like berries or something. He once again handed the cup back to her.

"Now finally this one please, Harry." She said tapping it and handing it back.

A red potion had appeared Harry knew what this one was for. Bracing himself for the burn he gulped it down and handed the cup back. The acid like potion slid down his throat and with in seconds he was sleepy and quite numb.

"Good now lay down please, you need your sleep." Madam Pomfrey said helping him scoot down and lay back, and taking off his glasses for him.  
She smiled at him, "The headmaster will be down to see you in the morning." she said as she pulled the blankets up around him.

Harry nodded and he heard her walk away, her foot steps echoing through the Hospital Ward. Harry closed his eyes; the dream world met him quickly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. The Damage

Chapter 8: The Damage

The Damage.

Hiding here, Hopeing this will finally give me peace,  
Pretty please,  
Readying, Practicing the damage on my cheek.

I'm not about to crumble,  
I'm not about to cave,  
I'm not about to pay you affection,  
So you'll see me, see me!

You don't bleed like I do,  
You don't feel what I do, You don't live in this awful place,  
You don't know the darkness like I do.

With any luck,  
I've allowed for all the time I'll need,  
Pretty please,  
Deep enough,  
At least as far, as far as I can feel.

I'm not about to fumble, I'm not about to fail,  
I'm not about to scream bloody murder, So you'll hear me, hear me!

You don't bleed like I do,  
You don't feel what I do, You don't live in this awful place,  
You don't know the darkness like I do.

You don't bleed like I do,  
You don't feel what I do, You don't live in this awful place,  
You don't know the darkness,  
But I do, I do, I do.

You don't live in this awful place, You don't know the darkness like I do.  
-Tapping the Vein

"Harry, it is time to arise from your blissful dreams and return to this horrid reality." Professor Dumbledore's almost musical voice called out to him.

Harry opened his eyes and looked around he grabbed his glasses from the night table and looked at Dumbledore, "Whats so horrid about it sir?" he asked struggling to sit up.

"Oh many things Harry, many things, but there is one very good thing, Madam Pomfrey says that you and Mr. Malfoy will be able to return to your normal lives in a little less then a week." Professor Dumbledore said with a very serene smile. "How are you feeling today?"

"I feel pretty good, a little sore, but I have a strange ability to heal extremely fast." Harry answered trying not to sound arrogant.

"Very good," Dumbledore said nodding.

"I probably still can't play Quidditch for a while though." Harry said feeling disappointed.

"Yes a very long while actually, the heads of house and I have decided that Quidditch will be postponed until Lord Voldemort is caught. The large amount of students and teachers would be too much of an easy target for him and his followers." Dumbledore said frowning.

"But Professor, we could put up extra security and he hasn't even shown himself yet! For all we know he is very weak." Harry said hopelessly, he knew that once Dumbledore declared something that was it.

"Actually there has been an attack," Dumbledore said looking grave, "A rather large number of muggles has been attacked, and several were killed. Muggle Officials think that it was a terrorist attack but Ministry Officials and I are positive that it is the work of Lord Voldemort. I am sure that it was his explosive way of re-entering the world."

Harry sat in a slightly stunned silence, he had known that Voldemort would show himself, he had even expected him to do it sooner but that didn't stop the shock. The more he thought about it, he was glad Voldemort finally did appear. "Does everyone know about it?"

"Yes it was in the Daily Prophet this morning." Dumbledore said nodding.

"Is everyone panicking?" Harry asked.

"As much as to be expected, a few parents of students have decided to remove them from school but most think that it is safer to keep them in school. I would have to say that they are probably much better off. The school is the sight of a very ancient very powerful magic. As soon as the Ministry acknowledged that Lord Voldemort was back, all the teachers and I used it to build a greater protective barrier around the school." Professor Dumbledore explained.

"What about my father?" A weak voice asked to Harry's right. Harry's head snapped toward the voice so fast that he almost injured his neck.

Draco was sitting upright looking very pale and incredibly tired. His bare chest was now heavily bandaged and his face was twice as swollen, bruised and raw as Harry's was.

"Ah Mr. Malfoy I am glad to see that you have rejoined the world of the conscious." Dumbledore said smiling. He glad to see that the health of both of his students was progressing very well, "I am sorry but as for news of your father, I have none, he seems to have disappeared. Even his Floo Powder trail went cold."

"Did you check my house, ask my mother, and talk to the house elves? Somebody or something has to know where he is." Draco said struggling to look un-worried, but either way his face was too mangled to make out much of any emotion.

"Yes everything was checked and everyone was questioned, but no one seemed to know anything." Dumbledore said solemnly.

Draco nodded looking slightly defeated; he went silent and just stared at his blanket. He seemed lost in his thoughts and memories.

Dumbledore turned to Harry, "Well I will take my leave now, I am sure you and Mr. Malfoy have a lot to discuss. If you have any questions please send Mr. Weasly or Miss Granger to find me. I really like cockroach clusters." he said winking. He swept out of the room in a great flutter of maroon robes and silvery beard.

Harry looked over at Draco; he was staring after Dumbledore with a look of confusion on his face. "He is one strange person," Draco said in awe. 

Harry chuckled to himself, "Yea his is but he is the wisest person either of us will ever know." He pointed out.

Draco only nodded, his eyes turning to look fully at Harry for the first time in days. "Wow Harry, what happened to your eyes, your face, and your shoulder! You look like someone beat you with a stick!" Draco questioned frantically noticing Harry's state.

"Actually someone did beat me with a stick, or well a cane at least, but only my back." Harry said turning to show Draco the brace.

Draco's face darkened, "My father right? Why did you interfere? I told you not to." he said darkly.

"What was I supposed to do? Watch you get killed? I don't think so; I could never stand by and watch something like that." Harry said defensively.

"Well I think that now I would be better off dead, the Dark Lord and my father are both after me now, and you won't be around forever to protect me." Draco said moodily and looked out the darkening window. Harry could tell that Draco was very unsure of the enhanced protection around the school.

"Well as long as your mother doesn't yank you out of school, I will always be here. You just have to make sure to not go sneaking around in the Forbidden Forest at midnight." Harry said reassuringly.

Draco looked at him right in the eyes, "Why would you do that? What is the point? I can't understand how you don't despise the very sight of Me." he said as though he really couldn't understand.

Harry just stared at him for a moment, 'Why don't I despise him? ' he thought. Finally he said, "I really don't know why I don't despise you, I have never actually thought about it. I suppose the real question here is why do you despise me? What did I do to you from the time I entered Hogwarts?" he countered quickly.

"I don't despise you." Draco said quickly, and then reddened. "You never did anything to me, except not accept me as a friend that pissed me off. You took the first comment I made and judged me to be what you think I am, evil."

"I don't think you are evil." Harry stated simply, "I just don't agree with most of the things you do and say. Plus you have never even tried to show me a different side of you. All anyone sees of you is the snide, spoiled, little prat you make yourself out to be."

"That is what everyone expects to see out of a Malfoy, no body will accept anything else from us." Draco said defensively.

"Why do you of all people care what everyone else thinks? You never appear to care."

"Yea well it's not so easy when you aren't 'The boy who lived' no body thinks twice about anything you do, you were great before you even knew how to be great." Draco said indignantly. 

"That wasn't my choice, I didn't choose to be known by every witch, wizard, and every other magical creature on the planet. If I had a choice I would still have my parents here with me and be going home to them every summer. Instead I either have got to go to what I consider hell with the Dursley's or go sponge off of Ron's mum's hospitality!" Harry said, his voice rising considerably. He couldn't stand Draco whining about dumb things like Harry's fame. He was tired of people being bitter about something that he couldn't help, wasn't it enough that he lost has been forced to live through the deaths of the people he loved. 

"Oh you think that going home to a place where you are ignored is hell? Try living in a place where there are eyes on you every waking moment. My house was a place where one wrong movement or one wrong word could land me in the hospital for days. Try having your entire life planned out for you down to the minute of your death." Draco raged, his voice rising louder then Harry's had been.

"MY life is planned for me Draco! I either have to kill Voldemort or die at his mercy! I am THE ONLY one who can kill him, no one else. How do you think it feels to have the fate of the world resting on your shoulders? My only advantage against him is I have the ability to love! What the Hell good is that going to do me in our final battle? What am I going to love him to death?" Harry screamed, the injustice of it all rising up in him, choking out reason and responsibility.

Draco stared at him stunned; he had never seen so much pain in one persons face. Tears threatened to leak out of Harry's emerald green eyes and his chest was heaving with all the strength he was using to hold them back. Harry couldn't let Draco of all people see him cry. No body deserved that from him, least of all Draco Malfoy.

After a few long moments of glaring at each other Draco finally broke the silence, "I am sorry, I didn't know, and that's saying something, my dad is the Dark Lord's right hand man." he said smirking and continuing to look into Harry's eyes.

Harry calmed himself and nodded, "No one but Dumbledore and I knew about it until just now, and I don't know what made me admit it to you of all people. Voldemort can't know that." He said firmly making his point very clear.

"I won't tell; I am not with the Dark Lord if you will remember." Draco said lifting his hands in surrender, looking entirely trustworthy for the first time in all the years Harry had known him.

Harry nodded, he suddenly felt very exhausted, emotion matters always drained him, and now all he wanted to do was go to sleep. As if on cue Madam Pomfrey came carrying her tray of potions.

Both boys drank them willingly and slowly both of them lost consciousness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	9. Healed only to be Shattered

Chapter 9: Healed only to be Shattered

In the days that followed Harry was visited frequently by Ron and Hermione, and Draco's usual cronies visited him. Harry and Draco never spoke of the things they had the other night. Both of them seemed to want to forget and move on, Harry knew he did.

When their friends weren't around Harry and Draco had long lengthy conversations about absolutely nothing. They were free of the burden of school work and the trials of school in general. Harry grew to enjoy Draco's presence immensely, he finally had someone who wasn't going to break into tears or beat the shit out of him if he didn't quite agree with what they said. 

It had been a week since the night in the woods, Harry was almost completely healed, and his scratches, cuts, bruises, and swelling were all completely gone though his right arm was still in a sling and his back still in a horrid brace. Draco had healed a great deal too. His facial swelling, bruising, and internal bleeding had all stopped and healed. He was left with only a tiny scar on his bottom lip, a larger scar under his left eye, and a deep scar hidden by his hair where Lucius had hit him with his cane. Needless to say, they were both going to be discharged very soon.

Soon they were both going to go back to the lives they once had and forget completely about one and other. Harry lay awake at night wondering what was going to happen to them. What were they exactly? Friends, acquaintances, really good friends, Harry just didn't know. One thing he knew for sure was that he…Harry James Potter…was…gay. He liked boys, or men, either appealed to him, and Draco was the one he wanted, maybe not for all time, but for now at least. When he was sure that Draco was asleep every night, Harry would put his glasses back on and lay watching the blonde bomb shell sleep. The gentle rise and fall of his bare chest, the slightest twitch of his face, the gleam of his pale skin against the moon light, Harry would surly go crazy without these things. He knew that he had to get Draco to be with him one way or another.

Finally after hours of watching and wondering Harry would pull off his glasses and fall fast asleep, only to dream of the exact same thing he had just been watching with only one difference. Instead of being six feet apart they were a mere 6 inches apart. So close and so real that Harry could almost feel the heat from Draco's body, feel the silkiness of his skin, it drove Harry mad every night. 

On their last night together in the Hospital Wing Harry decided that he couldn't take it any longer, he had to know if Draco felt even close to the same. He pulled back his blankets, put on his glasses and sank to the floor. Slowly he crept towards Draco's bed on his knees so that he could get eye level with the boy sleeping soundly on his left side. Soon he reached his destination and he laid his head right beside Draco's, looking deeply into his closed eyes. He only put his head on the bed to make sure he didn't completely freak Draco out.

Draco's white gold hair that was normally slicked back hung loosely around his face, long pieces falling into his eyes. Harry reached up and gently tucked these unruly strands behind his ear. The motion caused Draco to stir ever so slightly, a smile spread across his face and he gave a contented sigh.

"Draco, are you awake?" Harry whispered, watching the boy intently.

"Yea wide awake, see how open my eyes are?" Draco replied sarcastically snuggling his head deeper into the pillow.  
"I can't sleep, mind talking to me for a while?" Harry asked in a whisper, tucking back another piece of hair that feel into Draco's eyes.

Draco sighed deeply, and struggled to open his eyes. He cracked them open and stared right into Harry's eyes for a moment. Harry was amazed at how dark the slivery blue in them had gotten, it was now more of a sapphire with a silver lining around the pupil. Draco soon realized how close Harry actually was and he shot backwards, almost falling off of his bed.

"Fuck Harry! What the hell are you doing?" Draco whispered loudly, his chest heaving, and his heart thundering.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't sleep and I have to ask you something." Harry said sitting upright on his knees, putting his left arm on the bed and resting his chin on his arm.

"Well god damn couldn't you ask it from your bed? I almost had a heart attack; do you want me to stay in here longer?" Draco asked his breathing slowing and his body relaxing.

"Yes," Harry said simply.

"Yes? You want me to stay in this forsaken Hospital wing all alone?" Draco demanded looking slightly offended and hurt.

"No not alone, I want you to stay here with me, I like you, and I know once we pass through those doors in the morning and go to our separate houses I probably wont get to spend anymore time with you." Harry said truthfully.

Draco sat there for a moment, "You like me? You like me as in 'wow you're a great friend' or like in 'I am gay and I want you to be my boy friend.'" Draco asked slowly.

"The second option," Harry said slowly looking Draco in the eyes.

Again he sat there for a moment, as if absorbing the whole strange situation, "Harry I'm not gay, I like girls, I am supposed to be marrying Pansy as soon as we are both of age." he said slowly.

Harry sat there, he felt as if Draco had just smacked him in the face, "But what about all the little looks, the smiles, the winks? What were those?" Harry stammered.

Draco sighed, "I was going through a phase, for a while I thought that I really liked you, but then I realized that I was just scared of getting married. You are a great guy really, you saved my life twice and I owe you a lot, but I can't be your boyfriend. I'm just not gay." he finished his face serious and calm. 

Harry now felt like he had been punched in the face, he sat staring at Draco, his mouth wide open in disbelief, and his cheeks turning bright red with embarrassment. Slowly he looked away from the blonde vision in front of him and turned around, he could see his bed only a mere few feet away.

He started for it, trying to climb to his feet he realized that he couldn't hold up his own weight, he sank back to the floor and started to crawl on one hand and both knees for his bed. He knew he must look like a total idiot, he sure felt like one. It was taking longer then planned to get to his bed and suddenly the room around him blurred. Hot crystal clear tears were streaming down his cheeks and onto the floor in front of him. With all his might he crawled as fast as he could and finally after what felt like hours made it to his bed. He tried to pull himself up but his body felt too heavy, heavy with embarrassment and sadness. A sob came from Harry's mouth; he rested his forehead on the cool metal frame of the bed and covered his mouth with his left hand. Sob after sob left his throat muffled only by his hand, he couldn't stop them

Suddenly a pair of strangely strong white hands grabbed Harry gently under each arm and lifted him gracefully towards his bed. Harry turned and punched at the arms that held him. "Let go of me!" He demanded but the hands held tight, lifting him closer and closer to the pillow. "Let me go now or I swear you will regret it." Harry said through clenched teeth, he knew it was Draco helping him. 

Draco didn't let him go, he laid Harry in bed and covered him up, and Harry by now was shaking with something like rage but not quite. He wanted to hit Draco as hard as he possibly could right in the face, but the only part of the blonde angel's body Harry could reach to hit hard enough causing damage was the gash on the left side of Draco's chest that wouldn't fully heal, it just scabbed over never getting any better or any worse. Harry really didn't care much at this moment, so as hard as he could he punched Draco right in the chest, right on the gash. 

Draco let out a huge gasp and blood spurted from the gash. It had been torn open with the force behind Harry's fist. Draco looked at Harry in astonishment; he suddenly looked very defeated and small holding his hand over what looked like a bleeding heart. 

"I told you, you would regret it if you didn't let me go." Harry snarled.

Draco just looked at him and blinked. Slowly Draco turned around and walked away from him, Harry watched as he began to search for gauze and the ointment that Madam Pomfrey smoothed over their wounds regularly. He found it quickly and patched himself up. On his way back to his bed he grabbed a room divider and stuck it between his and Harry's beds. Harry heard him crawl into bed and lay back, and then he heard nothing.

Harry felt his rage subsiding and his emotional exhaustion kicking in. He rolled over onto his left side and stared at the doors of the Hospital Wing. Soon his eyes felt heavy and he could no longer keep them open. He succumbed to sleep willingly; he wanted to get to tomorrow quickly so that he could get away from this pain and embarrassment he felt now.

----------------------------------------------------------(--------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	10. Coming Out

Chapter 10: Coming out

The next morning dawned cold and dark. When Harry awoke Ron and Hermione were waiting to help him back to the Gryffindor common room. Harry looked around and noticed that every trace of Draco was gone completely. Sadness filled his heart; he had acted badly about the whole thing. Draco was just telling him so that he didn't hurt him anymore then he had to. Now Harry was paying for it in guilt. 

Ron and Hermione helped him dress and get his shoes on seeing as his right arm was still in a sling and Madam Pomfrey was down at breakfast. Then they walked with him slowly to the common room. None of them really had anything to say. Harry desperately needed to tell someone about what had happened but he hadn't admitted to either of them that he was gay yet, so that made it kind of hard. 

Once they were in the common room Harry sank into his favorite arm chair by the fire and stared into the blazing logs before him.

"Harry, what's wrong? You are really quiet today, and you look like you are getting sick." Hermione said placing her hand on his arm. Harry noticed that compared to the glow of her pregnant skin his skin looked grey. 

"I'm fine Hermione, thanks, you look great by the way, and your skin is absolutely glowing." Harry said looking at her and giving her the best smile he could muster.

Hermione looked back with worried eyes, "Ron, will you let me talk to Harry alone for a little bit?" she asked turning to her love.

Ron looked hesitant then nodded, Hermione smiled and kissed him softly, and Harry hated watching this. Hermione got to her feet and pulled Harry up with her. Taking him by the hand she led him away from Ron up into the boy's dormitories. As soon as they entered the room she pulled him towards his bed and forced him to sit. She pulled the hangings closed and whispered "silenco" so that their conversation wouldn't be heard by anyone's ears but their own.

She turned and looked at him, he looked away, but Hermione put a hand under his chin and forced him to look at her. She looked right into his eyes; it seemed for a moment that she was looking into his soul. Then without warning she wrapped him into a warm embrace. Harry stiffened at first then yielded to her and allowed her to comfort him. 

"Harry," She said speaking finally, "What happened between you and Draco?"

Harry pulled back from their embrace and looked at her puzzled, "How did you know?"

"You read like a book sometimes, I could tell when you were staring at the Slytherin our first day back that there was something starting to happen between you and Draco. My suspicions were strengthened when you saved him from Ron, and then they were confirmed when I saw you carrying him out of the forest." She answered.

Harry continued to look at her, "You really are the cleverest witch I have ever know Hermione." Harry said shaking his head and looking at the maroon hangings on his bed.

"Why don't you tell me what happened, it always helps to get it out in the open." Hermione said taking his hand in hers.

Harry knew what she said was true, so slowly he told her everything. He started with the strange looks and the winks and smiles. Leading to sleepless nights wondering whether or not he was gay, and the miserable feeling that came from being totally alone. Then he came to those days in the Hospital wing, all the thoughts emotions and crazed feelings.  
Finally he told her how he had had enough and he wanted to know whether or not the feelings were mutual. He watched her eyes as he told her what Draco said and what happened afterward. Her eye turned from concerned and heart broken for him to cold and calculating.

"…I couldn't breathe, I felt like he had punched me right in the face. I taught for sure that my heart was going to shatter. I tried to run to my bed but my body was so heavy, I couldn't stand. So I crawled, well as best as I could anyway, I know I looked like an idiot. The world around me blurred and I realized I was crying, I was crying over the bastard. Finally I made it to my bed but I still couldn't lift myself so he came over and lifted me into bed. I didn't want him to touch me but he wouldn't let me go, so I punched that big nasty cut right above his heart and watched the blood rush from it like a river rushes down a waterfall. Even covered in his own blood he was beautiful Hermione. Instantly I felt bad for hurting him, but I knew there was nothing I could do about it. He just stood there looking at me, like I had betrayed him or something, but he is the one who betrayed me! He led me on with his winks and smiles. Oh god I just want it to end, whats the point to anything now? There aren't any gay students here but me!" Harry said loudly, his voice echoing against the hangings of his bed, he was really glad that Hermione had silenced them.

She sat there thinking for a moment, "I do remember hearing Pansy bragging about her engagement in the girl's room, but I thought she was just saying that to make the others jealous. As a matter of fact, I was sure she was lying, she isn't wearing a ring, and with money like the Malfoy's have she should have a very large one on." she said thinking even harder.

"Then was he just saying that to watch me fall into a million pieces?" Harry asked Hermione astonished.

"I don't know. Harry I can tell you this; try and accept it, there are other gay boys here, most of them are in Slytherin though. Get on with your life Harry, Draco has no idea what he is missing." She said hugging him close again.

He felt immensely better, though now a doubt hung in his mind; it only inspired him to show Draco that he didn't need him. He and Hermione went back down to the common room to find Ron asleep in his favorite chair. Hermione kissed him awake and the three set off for lunch, Harry was starving.

Hermione on the other hand was only going to get a good hard look at Draco Malfoy. She knew that he was gay; all the girls knew it in their own little ways, though most, like Pansy, refused to acknowledge it. When they entered the Great Hall for lunch they went straight for their usual spots. Harry and Ron started in immediately but Hermione sat back and scanned the Hall for Draco. Her eyes found him with ease, he was easy to spot, and predictably he sat right next to Pansy. He had to make good his reason for turning Harry down. She sat and glared at him, and she knew he was deliberately not catching her gaze. She was determined to find out the reason for causing Harry so much pain like that. 


	11. Michael Walker

Please forgive me! I had to add a new Character to make my sorry work better! Dont worry everything will work out fine...I promise! Please review!

Chp 11 Michael Walker

Hermione became slightly obsessed with figuring Draco out. She started questioning different people about him in a very discreet way. Ron still figured something was up, why had his girl friend all of a sudden taken up researching their rival? It didn't make sense to him so he just blamed it on their child growing inside her.

Hermione's theory on Draco's problem was that there was so much dislike between the two for so long that it was very hard for Draco to just give in and like or even love Harry. It made sense to her.

Harry on the other hand didn't care, or he pretended that way. He had found a new interest for now, his name was Michael Walker. He was a year older then Harry and in year 7 at Hogwarts. He was American, 6'5, very muscular, tanned, perfect complexion, and a smile that could make even the manliest man week in the knees. Harry had started noticing him right after Hermione had told him to move on. Harry asked around and found out that Michael was single, and no matter how straight he looked was very gay. He was completely accepted for it. So one day Harry worked up enough courage to go over and talk to him.

Harry was sitting in his favorite chair by the fire place in the Gryffindor common room. He had just finished his huge essay on Love potions and the effects, disadvantages, and horrors they can have on a person. Michael walked by with one of his friends and Harry caught his glance, Michael winked. Harry stared at him and watched him walk over and sit at a table with his friend. After a few long moments the friend got up and said good night to the dark haired stranger.

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then got up and as confidently as he could, he walked over to Michael. His heart began to beat faster as he approached his table, Michael looked up as Harry neared and smiled. Harry tried to smile confidently but only a weak meek smile came out.

"Hi Harry, what brings you to this side of the common room?" Michael asked when Harry stopped at the side of his table.

"Erm, I, well you see, I noticed that you winked at me, and I was wondering if it was just a kind gesture or was it something more." Harry said stuttering at first, and looking down at his feet.

"Oh it was something more, I catch you staring at me all the time and my friend Jimmy told me that you were asking a lot of questions about me. Frankly I am flattered, the famous Harry Potter interested in lil' ole me." Michael replied fluttering the long black eyelashes that surrounded his deep turquoise eyes and grinning.

Harry felt his knees wobble slightly and he gripped the table for support, "Mind if I sit down." He asked pulling out the chair.

"Please go ahead." Michael said gesturing towards it.

"Thanks," Harry said smiling, "Yes I am interested in you, I um, think you seem really cool." he said trying to sound as cool as he could.

Michael continued to grin, "Well you seem pretty cool and interesting yourself especially with your arm in that sling, how did that happen?" he questioned trying to get the conversation going.

"I fell on my shoulder and dislocated it," Harry replied, "but that's not what hurt the most, I had to pop it back in place myself, that hurt like hell." Harry said wincing at the memory.

"Yeah it does hurt; I have dislocated my left shoulder, my right knee, and my left hip. I didn't have the guts to pop them back into place though. I went to the muggle hospital they drugged me and did it while I lay there in the bed totally delirious." Michael said rubbing is now healed shoulder.

"How did you do that?" Harry asked his eyes wide.

"Oh different things, once I was at a muggle rock concert, and I dove into the mosh-pit and instead of every one catching me like they should have most people moved to the side. A few scrawny boys tried to catch me but I ended up knocking them clean off their feet. It's good that they broke my fall otherwise I could have had a lot more injuries then a dislocated hip, and broken leg." Michael said looking proud.

"Wow, bet that hurt more then this did." Harry said nodding at his shoulder.

"I dunno what really hurt was when one time I busted my leg so bad that the bone broke through my skin; it left a pretty nasty scar." Michael said lifting his left leg up and dropping it on the table. He pulled up the pant leg and revealed a large nasty looking scar in the middle of his leg that was about 3 inches across.

"Ooo yea, I bet that really did hurt." Harry said reaching out his hand and tracing the scar, and then he realized that he had broken the touching boundary and quickly pulled his hand away and blushed.

Michael laughed softly pulling his pant leg back down and putting his leg back down on the floor. He reached for Harry's hand and held it, "Hey I was wondering do you want to go to the Astronomy tower with me tonight, there is supposed to be a meteor shower around one o'clock." "Sure," Harry replied stunned that Michael was holding his hand and asking him out.

"Ok, I'll meet you there at 12:30," Michael said standing up and letting go of Harry's now sweaty hand.

"Ok," Harry said staring at his hand.

"Until then 'Boy who lived'," Michael said with a wink, and he walked off towards the lower boys dormitories.


	12. Starry Night

Chp 12 First Date

Harry went up to bed about 10 o'clock following Ron. He flopped down in bed without changing and pulled the hangings around him. His fellow dorm mates were already asleep just he and Ron were awake. Harry lay there for about an hour, he heard Ron get up and sneak out to meet Hermione in the Room of Requirement. They regularly met there to sleep together. Harry started to get a real queasy feeling in his stomach around 11:30 and he got up to pace the room.

'I can't believe I am going to do this, I am going to meet Michael Walker up in the Astronomy Tower? What is my problem, I like Draco! But Draco rejected you, you idiot, maybe Michael will be good for you; maybe you will be able to forget about Draco. And maybe you wont, maybe the desire for his love plague you for the rest of your life. Ah fuck it you are going to meet Michael up there, you are going to have a good time you are going to be happy and you are going to like it god damn it!' he scolded himself.

Harry jumped out of his thoughts and skin when he heard Dean Thomas let out a loud snore. Somewhere in the distance a clock chimed midnight somewhere down in the common room. He held his breath and listened; with each chime he became more nervous.

Finally, trying hard not to think about it, Harry grabbed his Invisibility cloak and ran from his room. He sped through the common room and threw on his cloak right before he reached the portrait hole. Slowly he opened it making sure to be gentle enough to keep the Fat Lady asleep. She snorted softly in her sleep as Harry past; slowly he crept to the corner of the corridor and peeked around it. He had to be careful; he didn't have his map with him. He had lent it to Ron and Hermione so they could get to the Room of Requirement without trouble.

No teachers were insight; he crept down the hallway slowly making sure he would be able to dive out of the way if someone surprised him. He made sure to check and double check the corridors, he knew he was taking quite a while, but he couldn't just run to the Astronomy tower, he could run straight into Filtch, or even worse Snape. 

Finally after 45 minutes of slinking around he made it to the stairs that would lead him to Michael. He paused for a moment to gather all the courage he had, then put one shaky foot on the first stair. His legs felt like they were made out of rubber and he had to grasp the railing for support. With each new step he climbed his heart jumped and raced faster.  
A lump grew in his throat and his mouth went completely dry. By the time Harry finally made it to the door at the top he could hardly breathe and little spots were appearing before his eyes. He reached out a shaky left and turned the knob; slowly he opened it and stepped through.

It was brightly lit by the moon and stars that seemed to be closer to earth then they should be. He heard footsteps to his left; Michael was coming over to investigate the door opening by itself. Harry had totally forgotten that he had his cloak on. He moved quickly away from the door and stood by a brightly lit gargoyle. Harry waited until Michael had opened the door all the way to peer out and quickly pulled off his cloak. He stuffed it into his pocket as best as he could and then stood up straight and tried to flatten his hair.

Michael turned around looking slightly bewildered and shook his head, "He's not going to show." He said in a defeated voice.

"Oh yes he is," Harry said calling attention to himself. 

Michael turned pure white and almost fell backwards at the sound of Harry's voice, "Harry, how the hell did you do that? You're too young to be able to Apperate." He declared in a trembling voice.

Harry laughed hysterically for a moment then caught his breath, "Yeah I am, but I'm not too young to own an Invisibility cloak." He said wiping the tears from his eyes.

Michael smiled and shook his head, "I heard a rumor you had one, what was the point in scaring me though? I almost had a heart attack." He said covering his heart.

"I wanted to break the ice once and for all," He lied noticing that all his nerves had calmed, "I didn't mean to scare you to bad though, I'm sorry."

"Its aight, I forgive you but please don't do it again." Michael said walking over to Harry.

"Good, I won't, so am I to late did I miss it?" Harry asked meeting him half way.

"Nope its just about to start," Michael said putting his arm around Harry's shoulders and leading him to the rail of the balcony, Harry couldn't help notice the smell of a very familiar cologne that clung to the air around Michael.

"You smell great, is that Stetson Untamed?" Harry asked.

"Yep, do you like it?" Michael said smiling and fluttering his eyelashes.

"Yea, in fact it's my favorite, but I don't wear it because I prefer to smell it on other men." Harry said inhaling deeply.

"I like it on me, it seems to draw both sexes to me, though I'm not interested in women, it is still nice to get the attention." Michael said grinning.

"It's not just the cologne; you are also one of the hottest guys in school. I found a list of "Hogwarts Hottest Males" in the hallway once, I think it was a poll all the girls took, but anyway you were second hottest. Right under Draco Malfoy, I was third." Harry explained.

"Second, that's outrageous, Draco Malfoy is a prat, and he deserves to be third, right under me, you're first on my list." He said squeezing Harry's shoulders tight.

Harry blushed and stared out at the sky, suddenly he saw a streak of white shoot across the midnight blue, "There's one! Did you see it?" He said pointing it out.

"Yeah, did you wish on it?" Michael asked opening his eyes; apparently he had wished on it.

"No I didn't know you were supposed to, I thought that was only shooting stars that you wished on." Harry said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well it is, but I love to make wishes, just for the hell of it, and to see how many come true." Michael said smiling.

Harry smiled too, "I will wish on the next one, any chance you're gonna tell me what you just wished?" he smiled wider and tried to look extremely cute, to no avail.

"Nope if I tell you it won't come true, and it was a really good one too, oh look another one!" Michael said taking his arm off Harry's shoulder and pointing it out.

Harry spotted it, closed his eyes tight and thought, 'What am I supposed to wish for? Does wishing even work? It never has for me, I used to wish every night on every star I could see that my aunt and uncle would treat me like their own son but that never happened. Ok erm, I wish that Michael kisses me tonight!' he finished and opened his eyes, and looked at Michael.

Michael was looking straight back at him, "Wow that must have been a long wish; you had your eyes closed for like 2 minutes. What did you wish for?" He asked tilting his head to one side.

"I can't tell you, and then it won't come true, remember?" Harry said smiling.

"Yeah I remember, I just thought that if you told me what you wished for I could help make it come true." Michael said winking.

Harry continued to smile, "That would be cheating wouldn't it? I think we should leave it up to fate." He said running his hand through his hair and trying to think of something to change the subject.

"Ok, fate it is," Michael said giving a definitive nod.  
"Erm so, what part of the U.S. are you from?" Harry asked finally settling on a new subject.

"A little bit of everywhere I guess, my parents moved around a lot, the only place I stayed in for more then 3 months was New Orleans Louisiana. I lived there for about 2 years. My mom really loved the atmosphere; she said it reminded her of true magic." Michael reminisced.

"Cool, I've heard that they throw crazy parties once a year." Harry said trying to remember if he was talking about the right place or not.

"Yea it is called Mardi gras, it's a carnival held on or ending on the day before the beginning of Lent, and Lent is a Christian holiday. I always enjoyed it, I had to sneak out of the house to get anywhere near it though, my mom was paranoid that I would end up in a ditch somewhere." Michael explained smiling.

"Is any one in your family a witch or wizard?" Harry asked

"Nope I am the only one as far as anyone knows; the day I got my letter was a day of huge confusion in the Walker house. Lucky Professor Dumbledore sent along a ticket for the train and instructions on how to get through the platform or I wouldn't be standing before you today." Michael said.

"Yea that is a really good thing, I had Hagrid and Ron Weasly to help me, or I would still be suffering torture, and living in a cupboard under the stairs." Harry said.

"They made you live in a cupboard?" Michael asked shocked.

"Yea I was basically a modern day Cinderella I had to cook and clean and serve and all of those wonderful things." Harry added sarcastically.

"Wow, and I thought my live was bad, hey look another one!" Michael said again pointing it out.

Harry closed his eyes again and wished for Ron and Hermione's baby or babies to be happy and healthy all of their lives. Harry opened his eyes and found Michael's face mere inches from his own.

"Erm, what are you doing?" Harry asked not moving.

"Have you ever been kissed or have you ever kissed anyone?" Michael asked moving a millimeter closer.

"Last year I kissed Cho Chang, or well I think she kissed me and I just stood there. It was really uncomfortable and I didn't enjoy it much. You see she was…" Harry's answer was abruptly cut off by the feeling of Michael's arms sliding around his waist.

Harry felt his heart start to race again, and Michael pulled him close. Harry looked up right into Michael's shiningly vivid turquoise eyes. Harry couldn't think about or see anything but his eyes. Michael bent his head down toward Harry's; he was so close that Harry could almost feel the heat from Michael's lips on his own. Harry could no longer stand the tiny distance between them, and Michael as if reading his mind bent the rest of the way and pressed his lips on Harry's. Harry closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around Michael's neck and kissed him back. Harry felt warmth spread through is body, his arms and legs began to tingle, and his heart raced faster. Their first kissed seemed to last for hours, Harry liked the feeling of Michael's strong arms holding him close. 

Finally they parted lips, but Michael didn't let go of Harry, he kept him held close. Harry relaxed there and laid his head on Michael's chest. He could hear Michael's heart beat slowly, unlike his own which was still racing. Harry slid his arms down in between Michael's and hugged him round the middle. 

Neither boy spoke the rest of the time they were in the Tower. Around 2:30 Michael let go of Harry and grabbed him by the hand and gently lead him to the door of the Tower, Harry figured that it was time to leave. He grabbed his invisibility cloak from his back pocket, freed his hand from Michael's and threw it around them both. Quickly they hurried back to the Gryffindor common room. Michael gave the password to the Fat Lady and she opened without waking up.

As soon as they were in Harry pulled the cloak off of them and they both headed for the stairs. Harry stopped at the bottom and turned to Michael, "I had a really great time tonight, and I didn't think that a meteor shower would be so interesting." He said smiling.

"Me too, well good night Harry, I will see you tomorrow." Michael said stepping up and giving Harry a good night kiss on the lips, smiling, and heading off towards the bottom boys dorms. 

Harry watched him go and then headed off and found his own bed. There he changed and quickly climbed into bed. With the memory of Michael's kisses he snuggled down deep inside the covers and drifted off with a smile still on his face. 


End file.
